Circus
by LyaraCR
Summary: Um circo que não era como os outros; Vidas que não eram como as outras. Laços que jamais seriam como os outros...
1. Capítulo 01

**Nada além da trama me pertence. Não paguei por eles e não pretendo obter lucros. Apenas diversão à quem gosta do gênero.**

**Primeiro projeto de longfic incluindo um tema como esse. Será longa, disso estou certa. Será agradável à quem gosta, então, espero que divirtam-se.**

---

Aquele copo estilhaçou-se frente aos seus pés. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, lacrimejantes. E então ele saiu por aquela porta, dando a certeza de nunca mais voltar. Seus olhos se fecharam...

— Droga...

Sabia que seria assim, e sabia que teria que contar para alguém em busca de soluções... Era o fim. E, realmente, não pensou, nunca, que seria assim.

---

Circus

---

Há uma semana, havia chegado uma das mais apreciadas atrações à cidade. Um circo. Não um circo qualquer, mas um daqueles que brilham por si só, com direito até mesmo a um coral de gatos; Era a terra encantada para alguns; Mas era o terror para outros, como Dean Winchester. Sim, em seus dezenove anos, tinha horror àquela felicidade fantasiosa que iludia os outros. Outros como seu irmão, seu pequeno Sammy, quem mesmo temendo palhaços desde sempre, encantava-se ao ver trapezistas, malabaristas, mágicos... Sammy amava o circo, amava, mesmo tendo que enfrentar seus medos. E, por causa desse amor, é que Dean estava agora comprando dois ingressos naquela bilheteria laranja cheia de brilho.

— Vamos Dean! Temos que pegar o melhor lugar!

Sam estava totalmente empolgado com a situação. As luzes, as músicas animadas... Tudo; Aquilo era o paraíso. Sempre sonhava em montar o seu próprio circo quando crescesse,

— Vamos lá...

Disse Dean, tomando o mais novo pelos ombros e o empurrando levemente circo adentro. O sorriso de Sam era algo que nem o dinheiro do mundo inteiro poderia comprar. Aquele sorriso inocente, que deixava suas covinhas em evidência, aquele sorriso que Dean amava.

A entrada que conduzia até a frente do palco era de um rosa brilhante, totalmente feminino e purpurinado, enquanto as arquibancadas eram de um azul-céu, algo puxado para lilás. Sam olhou em volta com a melhor cara do mundo e puxou Dean pela mão arquibancada acima. Pararam pelo meio desta e assentaram-se. Logo o lugar ficou lotado, muitas pessoas ansiosas pelo espetáculo. Sam encostou-se à Dean e sorriu. O mais velho acariciou-lhe os cabelos e, quando as luzes se apagaram e uma nova música começou, todos foram ao delírio, inclusive Sam.

[_Your cruel device__  
__Your blood like ice__  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain your thrill_

_I want love you, but I better not touch__  
__I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I want kiss you, but "I want it" too much__  
__I want taste you but your lips are venomous poison__  
__You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want break these chains_

_Your mouth so hot__  
__"Your web I'm caught"__  
__Your skin so wet__  
__Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's "needles and pins"__  
__I want hurt you just to hear you screaming my name__  
__Don't want touch you, but you're under my skin__  
__I want kiss you but your lips are venomous poison__  
__You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want break these chains__  
__Poison.... poison...._

_Running deep inside my veins__  
__Poison (burning) deep inside my veins__  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill_]

Os artistas foram entrando. Eram perfeitos. Uma roupa colada aos corpos em um tom escuro, quase azul, de roxo, alguns adornos nos cabelos, alguns de patins, nos quais as luzes se focaram.

Ela era linda. Cabelos muito, muito longos, na altura dos quadris, ondulados de cor mel, magra, perfeita. Não devia ter mais que quatorze anos. Apresentou-se fazendo mesura e depois girou em torno de si mesma algumas vezes. Ele a pegou pela cintura e levantou, fazendo com que ela brilhasse ao abrir os braços, colocando-a no chão em seguida e se apresentando. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e muito longos, um pouco menores que os dela, lisos como seda, presos em uma trança que os deixava quietos para dar lugar ao brilho de seus braços definidos, fortes, que logo fizeram parte de seu gesto de mesura, inclinando-se ao público.

Voltou à posição normal e a tomou pela mão. Parecia ao menos oito anos mais velho que ela. Seu sorriso largo e toda a sua magia o faziam brilhar ao lado da pequena, enquanto patinavam no picadeiro, dançando juntos, obtendo manobras incríveis. Os olhos de Sam haviam fixado-se nele. Parecia um pirata, um cigano. Perfeito demais para ser real.

Quando as luzes sumiram, Sam lamentou-se mentalmente. Agora, deixavam evidência sobre os dois malabaristas ruivos, aparentemente gêmeos, que saltavam sobre suas camas elásticas parecendo ter o peso do vento, com a sincronia perfeita. Até mesmo os olhos de Dean, tão seco, brilhavam ante tamanha habilidade e encanto.

Sam apertou-lhe a mão quando os roncos de motores foram ouvidos. A música estava na parte instrumental. As luzes focalizaram-se sobre dois quadricíclos que saíam dos cantos do imenso picadeiro. Pararam no meio, onde os pilotos empinaram, giraram, fizeram várias manobras. A platéia levantou-se, gritou, aplaudiu, assoviou... E até mesmo Dean que tanto detestava, teve de fazê-lo. Nunca em sua vida havia visto nada como isso. Era realmente empolgante. Principalmente quando sumiram do palco com o quadricilo em pé, circulando apenas com as rodas traseiras. Aquilo fora perfeito demais!

As luzes apagaram-se, a música chegou ao fim e, ainda no escuro, o apresentador introduziu todos ao mundo mágico de Haas Lioncourt, Mister D., Mister Darkness ou o Mestre da Escuridão, se preferir, quem surgiu em meio à uma poeira prateada, com as luzes apenas sobre ele. Sua capa "pousou" onde deveria e, à medida que levantava as mãos, as chamas cresciam ao redor do picadeiro, fazendo uma muralha de fogo que se apagou totalmente ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes se acendiam novamente, revelando todos os apresentados ali, alinhados lado a lado, os quais cumprimentaram a platéia saindo em seguida, dando lugar ao apresentador alto, loiro e vestido tal como o mágico. A única diferença era a falta da cartola, os cabelos platinados e lisos.

E então, ele cumprimentou todos, dando início ao espetáculo. Aquilo seria mais promissor que o necessário para uma cidade de interior, mas era o trabalho deles. Não se importavam com o local. Obrigavam-se a ser perfeitos, a brilhar, onde quer que estivessem.

Dean sorriu ao ver Sam gargalhando pela primeira vez na vida com palhaços. Aquilo fora uma barreira superada. Tanto para Sam quanto para Dean. Sabiam que aquele espetáculo seria para sempre lembrado. Mas não sabiam que não seria por isso... Não por isso...

---

O picadeiro ficou vazio. Uma música misteriosa ecoou, e, do alto, saltou uma estrela. Estrela que se agarrou ao trapézio e assentou-se nele em apenas um movimento. Estrela que saltou para outro trapézio e deixou o anterior livre para a estrela maior, aquela estrela que era mais um astro, de longos cabelos negros e trançados. Sam bem sabia quem era e foi inevitável que seus olhos não colassem àquele ser novamente. Estava encantado com tudo o que ele podia fazer, com toda a perfeição que ele podia ter, com seus olhos em sua direção, com os gestos, com a música... Sam estava quase se levantando e indo até lá; Lembrou-se que estava ao lado de seu ídolo, seu irmão Dean, e não podia dar nenhum vexame para não constrangê-lo... Conteve-se, e o resto do espetáculo foi o paraíso para Sam... Aquele astro havia saído do palco e sentado a menos de três metros de distância... Pôde ver cada detalhe... Até mesmo seus olhos amarelos... Não, não era algo assustador... Era aquela cor rara, ocre, que todos sonhavam em ter, mas era única... raríssima. Ele era uma jóia rara.

---

Saíram do circo... O espetáculo havia acabado e Sam tinha que ir para casa, mas estava completamente decidido a voltar fora do horário, só para descobrir algo sobre aquele.. Cigano.

Entrou no carro com Dean e pôde vê-lo sair correndo da portaria principal, com os olhos fixos em sua imagem, segurando algo que jogou e Sam, felizmente conseguiu pegar antes que Dean arrancasse com o carro. Seu coração estava à mil, e rezava para que o mais velho não houvesse percebido nada.

Foram longos minutos de silêncio constrangedor até chegarem em casa. Dean estava calado, mas não parecia bravo. Estava com aquela expressão indefinida que deixava Sam assustado. Queria falar com ele, mas temia. Perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

---

Quando deu por si, estava deitado em sua cama, girando o que parecia ser um colar com um pingente prateado, esperando ainda que Dean dissesse algo. O mais velho apenas fingia assistir à TV. Na verdade, Dean parecia muito mais perdido que Sam, muito mais. Precisava falar com ele, e agora mesmo.

— Dean... — sem resposta — Dean...

— Que foi?

— Por que está assim?

— O que há de errado com você?

Nossa... As indagações... Dean estava realmente irritado. Sam estava acostumado à ser tratado como um príncipe pelo irmão, e quando este lhe indagava algo, era porque as coisas não estavam de todo bem.

— Quê? Como assim?

— Você... Estava comendo ele com os olhos!

Exclamou e assentou-se na cama.

— Como é?! — riu amarelo. Seu coração havia disparado — Não! Não acredito! Dean, eu.. eu não...

— Tá Sam, não importa.

Deitou-se novamente. Agora sim, odiava mortalmente os circos. Essa coisa cheia de brilho e alegria havia consumido seu irmão. Rezaria para que todo esse veneno saísse, ou, jurou, ele mesmo tiraria.

Sam sabia que Dean estava mortalmente enfurecido. Foi até a cama dele e tocou seus cabelos.

— Eu não... Fiz nada de errado.. E se fiz me desculpe...

— Tudo bem Sammy... Só não quero que você seja motivo de decepção para o papai... Senta aqui..

Dean deu espaço ao mais novo, que se assentou ao seu lado. Acabaram por conversar algum tempo e depois dormirem na mesma cama.

---

Amanheceu. Dean abriu os olhos e antes de firmar a vista, notou que estava abraçando alguém. Duvidou que fosse uma garota quando sentiu o delicioso perfume familiar de seu Sammy. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, puxando-o contra seu corpo, colando aquelas costas ao seu peito. Respirou próximo demais ao pescoço de Sam e o arrancou um gemido leve. Ele remexeu seu corpo, esfregando-se levemente contra Dean, e depois virando-se de súbito, encostando o rosto contra o peito do mais velho. Dean arrepiou-se e suspirou. Abriu os olhos. Não podia se mexer. Não queria interromper o sono de Sammy... Então, deixou-se levar e fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas provando-se impossível quando o mais novo aconchegou-se contra si como um gatinho faz com sua progenitora. "Deus... Que diabos!" Praguejou mentalmente, antes de sussurrar o nome do mais novo na clara intenção de acordá-lo.

— Sammy...

O garoto passou a mão sobre seu peito e sussurrou:

— Só mais um pouco... Não vou contar pra ninguém...

Dean não sabia se Sam estava realmente acordado, mas preferiu arriscar e calar-se; Sam estava dormindo. Evidentemente dormindo. E... Porque disse que não contaria pra ninguém? Tentou entender e desistiu. Deu um jeito de forçar-se a apagar novamente. O edredom macio sobre sua pele, o corpo de Sam apoiado no seu... Isso lhe trazia uma segurança inabalável. Sorriu antes de deixar-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos.

Pouco depois, Sam abriu os olhos. Estava colado à Dean. Não se importou e sorriu. Gostava de ficar ali. Era como estar protegido pela maior potência do mundo. Sentia-se invencível, intocável nos braços do mais velho. Pôde sentir a perna entre as suas. A acariciou com sua livre por um momento, antes de abraçar o corpo do mais velho e dormir.

Lá fora o sol nascia. Brilhando alaranjado por toda a cidade. Eles não se importavam. Queriam apenas dormir um nos braços do outro, na familiaridade daquele toque.

---

**Primeiro capítulo on... Espero que tenham gostado! :D**

*Groove Coverage - Poison*


	2. Capítulo 02

Olá! Segundo capítulo de Circus. Gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para **Patricia Rodrigues**, **Mary Spn** e **A Rainha**, por terem comentado. Espero que gostem desse segundo capítulo garotas...

**Aviso**: Contém cenas de incesto.

------

Abriu os olhos novamente. Agora o sol brilhava alto e Sam estava deitado sobre seu corpo, com uma perna sobre as suas. Dean fez questão de ficar calmo antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Aquilo estava acontecendo há algumas semanas... E Dean estava deixando que se tornasse um hábito. Sam dormir com ele, colado a ele. Não tinha como negar que gostava de toda aquela proximidade... Estava sendo assim praticamente todas as noites. Vez ele dormia na cama de Sam, vezes Sam na cama dele, e quando dormiam no Impala, Sam deixava sua cabeça sobre o colo de Dean. Estavam se acostumando a dormir juntos. Sempre. E incontestavelmente, Dean estava adorando isso... Havia algo que dava uma injeção de adrenalina em seu peito quando Sam o fazia. Dean gostava de tê-lo em seus braços, de tocar seus cabelos, seu rosto, sua boca...

Pegou-se o fazendo e recriminou-se.. Sam parecia estar totalmente em paz enquanto Dean se aproveitava dele... Ou ao menos assim pensava o mais velho. Quando seu pequeno se remexeu mais uma vez, Dean soube que estava acordando. Mas o mais difícil, foi senti-lo esfregar-se enquanto tentava desnorteado levantar seu rosto e entender aonde estava.

— Dean...

Sussurrou. Os cabelos caindo em sua face, os olhos sonolentos, a proximidade dentro de sua área de risco...

— Sammy...

Praticamente gemeu, acariciando a face do mais novo, tirando-lhe uma mecha da frente dos olhos.

— Porque eu tô estranho?

Sam indagou, desviando o olhar para a boca de Dean... Aquilo o estava matando... Podia fingir estar dormindo, ou apenas fazer o que queria na cara dura mesmo... Não soube como agir, mas acariciou a face do mais velho de modo automático.

— Porque eu estou te forçando a ficar assim.

Disse Dean, mais rouco que o necessário.

— Não é culpa sua... eu... eu apenas...

Seus olhos foram se cerrando aos poucos e Dean fez menção de levantar-se. Estava com desejo da boca do mais novo, mas não podia.. Não mesmo.. Seu dever no mundo era protegê-lo, e não destruí-lo. Então, apenas beijou-lhe a face. Sam retribuiu. Aquilo tornou-se um tipo de toque estranho, que expressava todo o desejo de ambos, sendo que não podiam se beijar pelo fato de serem irmãos e homens. Seus rostos estavam colados, alguns beijos castos por suas faces, que se esfregavam vez ou outra... Puderam sentir os cantos dos lábios se esfregando uma ou duas vezes, até Sam se afastar...

— Dean... Por quê?

Indagou. Queria o que era proibido e não conseguia mais se conter, mas tinha medo que Dean o rejeitasse...

— Por que... A gente não pode Sammy... É tudo o que eu quero, e vou morrer querendo, mas não podemos... Nunca poderemos...

— Dean... Só uma vez... Por favor... Só pra saber como é... Eu juro nunca mais pedir...

— Sammy... Qualquer coisa, menos isso...

— Por favor...

As testas se colaram. Aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura insuportável. Olhos nos olhos, ofegantes, desejosos... E então, Dean fez o que jamais poderia ter feito... Tocou o rosto de Sam e o atraiu ainda mais na direção do seu, fazendo com que seus lábios se colassem num toque terno, casto, que fez questão de ir aprofundando aos poucos, com medo de assustar o mais novo... Podia sentir Sam correspondendo àquilo de maneira perfeita, sincronia total, desejo e sentimentos. Puderam sentir o arrepio que consumiu seus corpos quando as línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez... Dean gemeu, Sam gemeu. Não queriam que aquele toque acabasse nunca, porque tinham a certeza que nunca mais aconteceria... Dean deitou Sam contra a cama e os lábios separaram-se, ambos em busca de fôlego, ar.

O mais velho até poderia afastar-se, mas o olhar perdido no seu o fez voltar àqueles lábios inesquecíveis mais uma vez... Aquele fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Jamais se esqueceria. Jamais... A culpa e o remorso o devoravam por dentro, mas quem era ele para resistir aos encantos do outro...

— Não podemos... Não mais que isso...

Sussurrou, com o corpo sobre o de Sam. Estavam numa daquelas situações onde sempre se fica entre a cruz e a espada, sem poder lutar, fazer nada, apenas esperando que o rumo que tomar não o deixe se arrepender depois...

— Então me dê só mais um pouco... por favor Dee...

Sam beijou Dean. Estava claro que não pararia tão cedo. Havia se apaixonado pelos lábios de Dean, pela forma em que eles trabalhavam contra os seus, por todo o seu corpo, por sua alma... Maldição. Sam pegou-se apaixonado por seu próprio irmão. Pegou-se o tocando a face como se o mundo fosse acabar, pegou-se sendo domado por ele, se deixando submeter através de um beijo. Mas não um beijo qualquer. Um, onde Dean garantia que iria dominá-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E então, perderam a noção do tempo; Dean por estar com Sam, e Sam por estar com Dean. Não sabiam o rumo que as coisas tomariam de agora em diante, mas nesse momento, o mundo resumia-se naquele quarto. Nesse momento, eram apenas os dois, criando um segredo que levariam para o túmulo, eram apenas os dois, descobrindo o pecado, lambuzando-se nele, sem se importar com o depois. O depois era o agora, e o agora era o sempre. Não tinham noção de tempo, não queriam ter, não queriam que acabasse. Jamais...

---

Dean foi o primeiro à sair do quarto e assentar-se à mesa, sorrindo para o pai de maneira sutil e esperando pelo café da manhã. Havia se empolgado um pouco lá em cima. E provavelmente Sam estaria com uma linda marca no pescoço, como Dean sabia que haviam centenas de arranhões em suas costas. Não haviam passado dos beijos, mas era impossível não agir de maneira selvagem ante tamanho desejo. Agora, Dean teria que rezar bastante pelo pecado original que cometera, rezar para que ninguém descobrisse, rezar para não enlouquecerem e saírem por aí se agarrando feito um casal, rezar para que John não descobrisse, para que não se desiludisse da vida por causa dos dois filhos.

— Onde está o Sammy? Por que ele ainda não desceu?

— Deve estar no banho pai, ele levantou quando eu saí do quarto.

— Quero vê-lo antes de sair... Temos muito trabalho no depósito...

— Tio Bobby está bem? Há dias que não o vejo...

— Sim, muito bem... Ainda mais agora, que os caras do circo compraram algumas muitas coisas na nossa mão.

— E pagaram? Ciganos pagam?

— Dean, olhe o respeito... Não são ciganos e sim, pagam. Muito bem.

Riram, dando o assunto por terminado quando Sam desceu e assentou-se ao lado de Dean depois de abraçar o pai.

O primogênito Winchester pôde perceber a marca chamativa no pescoço de Sam, e o alertou, mas infelizmente não havia nada a ser feito. Não poderia esconder de verdade, ou ficaria ainda mais óbvio.

John reparou e riu de lado.

— Cuidado Sammy.. Ser pai com quinze anos não deve ser uma coisa muito legal nos dias de hoje... Quem é a sortuda da vez?

Os irmãos se entreolharam e Sam ficou pálido, rindo amarelo.

— Ah... Você não conhece... É.. Do circo...

— Mesmo? — John empolgou-se com a história. Estavam realmente fritos — Qual delas?

---

Depois do suplício de contar uma mentira bem verdadeira ao pai, ambos se viram livres. John recebeu um telefonema e saiu às pressas. Bobby estava com mais de dez entregas para fazer e precisava de ajuda.

Ficaram sozinhos. Dean estava nervoso, Sam estava nervoso. O mais novo resolveu sair para espairecer e deixar que o outro fizesse o mesmo. Precisavam de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar, ou acabariam pirados de vez...

Deixou-se andar. Sem rumo de início, mas depois, achou um local para fazer de alvo. A grande estrutura branca e colorida. O circo.

------

**Mais um capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado. Quanto às atualizações, podem demorar um pouco mais. Ando meio sem tempo, mas nem por isso vou deixar de escrever.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Mais um capítulo de Circus para quem está acompanhando e deixando ótimas reviews. Agradeço a todos e espero que continuem gostando!**

------

Seus passos eram lentos, como os de alguém cuidadosamente escondido... Sua respiração era silenciosa e seus movimentos leves. Mas não foi páreo para ele. Sentiu seus pulsos serem puxados de uma só vez. Estava imobilizado.

— Droga!

Xingou, antes de olhar para trás.

— Quem é você, de onde veio e o que quer?

Aquela voz parecia tão certa, tão... Rouca e agradável... Olhou por cima do ombro e deparou-se com ele... Seu admirado pirata, cigano. Estava com os cabelos soltos, uma camisa de mangas longas branca e uma bermuda jeans. Estava descalço por estar dentro do trailer, que provavelmente era sua casa.

— Sou apenas um fã que veio tentar te ver.

Disse, tentando fazer força para livrar-se dos braços fortes que estavam ao seu redor, mas só conseguiu quando ele quis. Foi solto. Voltou-se a ele.

— Pega leve! Só vim procurar você pra ver se descobria seu nome!

— Prazer, Aidan.

Espichou-lhe a mão.

— Sam... Vim daqui da cidade mesmo, e trouxe isso... — espichou-lhe o colar — Acho que se enganou ao jogá-lo para mim ontem.

— Não, não me enganei. Queria que voltasse. E você voltou.

— Como sabia que eu o faria?

— Isso tudo é mágica Sam... Você voltaria porque teria que voltar. Ele te trouxe de volta.

Sorriu. Aquele sorriso... Era inexplicavelmente perfeito. Sam sorriu e abaixou o rosto.

— Vem comigo... Quero que conheça alguém...

Puxou o mais novo pela mão, saindo do trailer, se calçando e indo até os fundos do picadeiro.

Chegaram lá e surpreenderam uma linda flor, que hoje usava vestes azuis que contrastavam com seus olhos e cabelos. Ela sorriu.

— Ele disse que você voltaria. Sou Emily.

— Sam... Eu vi vocês ontem e... Foram perfeitos.

— Nem tanto.. Podemos fazer melhor..

— Porque não se assenta?

Ela indagou. Sam o fez e Aidan também.

— De quem são os gatos?

Vários gatos. Persas, Ragdolls, e até mesmo um Birmanês.

— São da Madame Me... Ela tem um coral com eles... É assim: Ela começa, eles seguem e ela canta. É muito legal...

A conversa continuou por algum tempo, até que resolveram por fazer uma apresentação para Sam. E sim, mais uma vez se pegou preso naquele pirata dos céus. Foi assim que acostumou-se a chamá-lo daquele momento em diante. Eram perfeitos demais. Ela parecia uma boneca de coleção, enquanto ele parecia promissor demais para ser tão bom, tão bem-intencionado. Sam queria olhar para ele, tocar aqueles longos cabelos, aquela face... Mas se continha. Não sabia se eram apenas amigos, ou o que Aidan pensava ao seu respeito. Preferiu não arriscar de primeira. Esperaria os sinais. Ao menos não estava pensando em Dean. Sim, estava. Lá no fundo era impossível não pensar. Havia marcado, marcado mesmo. Para sempre.

---

Dean estava sozinho arrumando a casa. Onde Sam teria se enfiado? Faltava pouco para escurecer e nada do mais novo. Havia sumido feito poeira no vento. Assentou-se na escada. Sam deveria estar com nojo dele. Deveria estar reprovando-lhe até o último fio de cabelo. "Droga..." Como pôde ceder tão facilmente a si mesmo? Como pôde optar por destruir sua própria vida, e além de tudo a vida de seu Sammy? Esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos num claro sinal de exasperação; "Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado Dean... Você fez aquilo porque quis, porque foi fraco. Agora arque com as conseqüências..." Levantou-se e levou a vassoura consigo. Não havia mais o que arrumar ou reparar ali. A casa estava perfeitamente bem agora.

Guardou as poucas coisas que estavam espalhadas e telefonou para o pai. Ótimo... John iria passar o fim de semana pescando com Bobby e os amigos. Estava ferrado. E se Sam não voltasse? E se... resolvesse fugir? Se já tivesse fugido!?

— Oh Deus, me perdoe por tudo, mas faça ele voltar, por favor!!!

Clamou aos céus olhando para cima. Assim que fechou os olhos verdes, escutou a porta da rua batendo. "Sammy!" Seu coração disparou enquanto corria até a porta que dava para a sala, de onde pôde ver o mais novo. Conteve-se.

— Por onde andou?

Indagou sério, após respirar fundo.

— Fui ver uns amigos.

— Onde? E que amigos?

— Meus amigos do circo. No circo.

— Foi... até ele?

Indignado, com aquela expressão de total incredibilidade.

— Não Dean, fui até o circo;

— Mas foi procurá-lo!

— Evidente que sim! Fui devolver o colar que ele jogou para mim.

— O que ele queria com aquilo?

— Queria que eu voltasse lá e conhecesse boa parte de seus amigos.

— Sam... — suspirou — por que diabos demorou tanto? Você saiu pela manhã!!! Ao menos comeu alguma coisa?

— Claro que sim... E.. Não se preocupe Dean. Estava vendo o coral de gatos, aprendendo mágica e vendo eles treinarem. São boas pessoas...

Disse o mais novo subindo as escadas. Dean permaneceu assentado. Mal percebera que o havia feito... de toda forma, não havia gostado do sumiço de Sam, e ainda precisava conversar com ele. Notara que o mais novo mal olhava em seus olhos. Estavam num clima estranho. Isso era desconfortável para ele e com certeza, para Sam também.

---

A água caía por sua face, por seus cabelos, por todo o seu corpo, levando embora todo o tremor e nervosismo. Dean o havia questionado. E além do mais, sobre ele! Sobre Aidan, uma pessoa tão... boa, tão interessante e divertida! O que havia de mal em tê-lo como amigo? Ele e Emily... Eram pessoas dignas de sua amizade e de seu respeito. Dignos do respeito de qualquer um. Podiam morar em um trailer e viver em um circo, mas valiam mais que muita gente normal, pessoas que Dean considerava como amigos.

Colocou um pouco de shampoo nas mãos e espalhou sobre os cabelos, deliciando-se com o aroma doce e frutal. Enxaguou-se. Agora precisava terminar o banho e sair rápido dalí. Sabia que, temendo ou não, teria que conversar com ele. E se estivesse com nojo de sua pessoa? E se dissesse coisas horríveis e saísse de casa? Como sobreviveria sem seu porto seguro? Suspirou. Precisava relaxar. Precisava enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Havia provocado isso. Tudo era culpa sua.

---

No andar de baixo, o mais velho procurava inutilmente por alguma coisa para se distrair... Precisava ficar longe de Sam. Estava com raiva. Raiva por ele ter ido atrás daquele cigano, raiva de si mesmo por olhar diretamente para os lábios de Sam, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.. Era impossível. Menos de vinte e quatro horas, já havia se viciado no mais novo.

— Droga!

Praguejou e soqueou a mesa. Sam deveria estar com ódio, nojo, pavor de sua pessoa. Por isso sequer olhava em seus olhos. Dean estava amargamente arrependido, e não podia mais voltar atrás. E se tudo isso fizesse Sam se afastar? E se isso lhe causasse algum tipo de trauma? Droga! Droga, droga, droga! Dean havia destruído seu lar. Ou ao menos assim pensava.

Subiu as escadas em passos firmes, determinados a escutar qualquer humilhação vinda dos lábios tão amados do mais novo. Precisava ao menos ter a certeza de que estava sendo odiado, ou não ficaria em paz para aceitar seu castigo.

---

Dean abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com Sam vestindo uma camisa verde. Entrou e fechou como se houvesse necessidade, como se houvesse mais alguém em casa. O mais novo terminou de vestir-se e resolveu encarar Dean... Nenhuma palavra por um bom tempo. Abriam as bocas, mas fechavam. Sem coragem para dizer nada. Sam respirou fundo e finalmente começou:

— Tá legal... O que tá pegando?

Dean suspirou aliviado. As primeiras palavras já eram um grande passo.

— E-eu... Estou com medo.

Dean assumiu e abaixou a cabeça. Sam riu sem humor algum.

— Medo? Dean! Você? Ou será que... se arrependeu? O remorso está te incomodando?

— Não é isso. — o mais novo calou-se — Não devia afirmar, mas tenho certeza que está furioso comigo.

— Pelo que aconteceu de manhã?

— Sim, e... por... eu ter me aproveitado de suas... De seus impulsos e... Está muito decepcionado comigo?

— Sempre fala demais quando está nervoso Dean... Não tem necessidade de ficar assim. Não estou decepcionado, nem com qualquer sentimento ruim.

— Não?

— Não. E-eu... Gosto muito de você Dean.. Eu... não me importo com esse tipo de coisa. Pra falar a verdade... — abaixou o olhar e a cabeça — Eu.. gostei.

------

**Continua.**


	4. Capítulo 04

Passando, antes de mais nada, para agradecer a quem deixou reviews e mandar um beijo em especial para **Patrícia** **Rodrigues, A Rainha e Andreia, **por estarem marcando presença com suas reviews. Obrigada. Sabem o quão importante são os comentários bem feitos... Grande abraço a vocês e segue o próximo capítulo...

------

O trapézio lhe servia de balanço, indo para frente e para trás, lentamente, embalando seus movimentos e pensamentos. Pensamentos sobre Sam, sua face, seu jeito...

Ao longe, alguém mantinha olhos colados em sua pessoa. Esse alguém subiu, parando exatamente na plataforma e assentando-se.

— Está pensando nele?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente e voltou-se a direção da voz. Era ela.

— Emily! E-eu... Não sabia que estava aqui.

— Eu não estava. Está pensando nele, não é mesmo?

Como ela sabia? Será que seu interesse estava tão óbvio?

— Não. Porque estaria?

Tentou manter-se o mais calmo possível.

— Seu rosto. Está longe demais para ser uma coisa qualquer. É importante, porque te absorveu.

— E quem disse que ele é importante? Porque ele seria?

Espichou-lhe as mãos. Ela saltou no nada, confiante. Quando foi agarrada e içada pelas mãos fortes dele, assentou-se ao seu lado. Seu longo e rufado vestido vermelho fazia com que parecesse uma boneca de luxo.

— Ele é inocente, é puro. E eu vi como vocês se olharam mais cedo.

— Está equivocada Emy... Eu não "olhei" para ele. Não como olho pra você, maninha. Eu... Te amo.

Acariciou a face de sua pequena boneca. Ambos eram filhos do mesmo pai. Ela soltou-lhe a longa trança.

— É tão lindo... Ele está apaixonado por você.

— E eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ela sorriu. Fim de papo. Por um momento, Aidan sentiu-se a salvo e pode fechar seus olhos, aliviado enquanto a beijava.

---

Como é? Havia escutado direito? Sam disse não se importar??

— Sam... Espera. Eu não entendi. Quer dizer que sou tão insignificante pra você que nem isso que aconteceu, vindo de mim, importa?

— Dee... Você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu disse que não achei ruim aqueles... aquela... A coisa toda.

Dean abaixou o rosto e sorriu. Aquele sorriso largo que podia ser visto e até mesmo sentido, pelo calor e pela energia que emanava. Sim, estava ferrado. As coisas haviam saído do controle. E não, não se culpava, muito menos a Sam. Olhou para o mais novo.

— Sam...

— O que acontece agora?

O moreno cortou seu assunto. Dean aproximou-se aos poucos como um predador o faria. Sam recuou poucos passos. Ainda estava com medo, incerto se acreditava ou não que tudo estava bem.

— Dean...

— Eu sei o que acontece agora... Você quer saber, Sammy?

Indagou. O mais novo mantinha as mãos parcialmente erguidas, temendo o que quer que Dean fosse fazer. Sorriu amarelo sem saber como se livrar ao sentir a janela gelada contra suas costas. Sentiu suas mãos serem tocadas pelo tórax de Dean e quando deu por si, estava olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do mesmo.

— Quer, Sammy?

Não pôde se conter. Cerrou os olhos em antecipação e isso serviu como o sinal que Dean precisava pra acariciar-lhe a face por alguns momentos, ouvindo-o ofegar e só então, colar seus lábios aos dele num selo terno, casto.

Sua cabeça girou, um calor insuportável surgiu do nada e Sam gemeu por isso. Dean era tóxico. Ou Dean ou o que estavam fazendo. Deixou que suas mãos descessem para a cintura de Dean, agindo por instinto.

O contato se aprofundou. Sam deixou o outro invadir sua boca do mesmo modo que havia feito de manhã, com um pouco mais de urgência e selvageria. Nunca em sua vida imaginara que algo como isso pudesse acontecer. Não gostava de garotos, tinha namoradas na escola, do tipo que vivam querendo se trancar no maldito armário com ele, gostava de uma professora deliciosamente pecaminosa! Estava mudando, talvez afundando, mas não tinha como não fazê-lo. Preferia parar no fundo do poço que abandonar os lábios de Dean, que agora pareciam mostrar suas habilidades na cama, vorazes, quentes, promíscuos. Jamais havia experimentado um beijo assim.

Separaram-se. Dean esfregou o rosto com as mãos antes de olhar para Sam.

— Eu definitivamente não sei o que estou fazendo...

— Mas eu sei.

Afirmou, aproximando-se de Dean e lambendo-lhe os lábios, antes de afundar-se neles, sendo novamente pressionado na janela, sentindo o frescor dos vidros, sentindo todo o corpo do mais velho contra o seu. Gemeu longamente e sentiu Dean sorrir contra seus lábios, antes de continuarem aquele contato selvagem que os estava deixando arrepiados.

A luz do luar vinha de fora, da maravilha dourada que surgia no horizonte. A luz amarela e fraca dos abajures deixava o quarto num clima ainda mais incitante. Estavam prontos para fazer o que quer que lhes desse na telha, mas Dean ainda tinha um mínimo de autocontrole, algo que estava sendo muito difícil de reter, considerando a capacidade de Sam de minar todas as outras coisas que não fossem desejo.

E foi então quando esse mínimo autocontrole gritou em seu interior, que Dean se afastou bruscamente, dando as costas a Sam e se trancando no banheiro.

— O que eu fiz de errado?

Gritou o mais novo, rouco e ofegante. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Dean nos seus.

— Você não fez nada Sam... Nada...

Terminou com um gemido longo, que pareceu claramente tentar abafar, o que foi impossível. Dean não queria perder o controle, não agora, não com Sam. Não queria sujá-lo com as próprias mãos, imundas de pecados e desejos devassos. Sim, tinha um problema. Dois.. E dos grandes.

---

Sam acordou no meio da noite. Sua boca estava seca, seu corpo suado. Seus batimentos então, deveriam estar sendo escutados do outro lado da rua, ou até mesmo na esquina. Assentou-se na cama e notou algo incomodando seu pobre corpo. "Que diabos..." Pensou. Esfregou o rosto e se levantou. Precisava de água, agora mesmo.

Desceu as escadas no escuro. Caminhou em passos lentos até a cozinha. Não conseguia lembrar. Havia apenas um borrão branco em sua mente. Sentiu que seu corpo esfriava a medida que sorvia o líquido gelado. Acalmou-se aos poucos e se lembrou de algumas cenas. Primeiro Dean. Sorriu. Seus lábios, seu corpo, o carro... "Que droga..." Seu sorriso cresceu de canto a canto. Mais algumas imagens surgiram como um filme ante seus olhos... Aquela trança, aquele tom de pele, os olhos cor de mel... Arrepiou-se quando a imagem daquela boca tocando sua pele surgiu. Seu sorriso apagou-se e seu coração ficou acelerado. Estava sonhando com Aidan! Maldição! Não sabia o que era pior, se sonhar com o próprio irmão, se sonhar com Aidan ou se sonhar com os dois no mesmo sonho, e seu corpo entre os deles.

Grunhiu algumas coisas ininteligíveis e largou o copo sobre a mesa, subindo as escadas novamente. Seria praticamente impossível dormir agora. Sua mente estava cheia demais. E sequer tinha Dean para embalá-lo em seus braços, fazendo com que dormisse, ou que ao menos tentasse.

Adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta. Estava muito, muito escuro. Não se lembrava de ter fechado as cortinas antes de se deitar. Andou no rumo de sua cama e topou com algo grande e macio. Teve vontade de gritar. O susto foi tão claramente perceptível que logo as gargalhadas de Dean preencheram o ambiente.

— Idiota! Eu poderia ter morrido!

Disse Sam, irritado enquanto não mais conseguia conter o riso. Dean o abraçou pela cintura, deixou que suas mãos descessem para suas coxas bem torneadas e sussurrou:

— Dorme comigo...

Sam tentou entender como seu coração não saltou-lhe do peito com aquelas simples palavras. É verdade que a essa altura poderia imaginar o sentido que bem quisesse, mas Dean puxando-lhe pela mão em seguida e garantindo que não morderia, o fez aquietar-se um pouco. E então, até que enfim, conseguiram apagar com a certeza de acordar só no outro dia, só quando estivesse claro o suficiente para saberem que já era tarde.

---

Os primeiros raios de sol fizeram com que os olhos praticamente amarelos se abrissem. Havia um peso sobre seu corpo e um delicioso aroma de baunilha no ar. Sorriu e a apertou contra si. Podia sentir a textura macia de sua pele contra todo o seu corpo. O edredom não foi a única coisa que os manteve aquecidos durante toda a noite. Estava acostumado a isso, a todo esse pecado, essas situações onde tudo que queria era alcançar os lábios de sua boneca e levá-la ao paraíso consigo.

— Bom dia... — ela sussurrou e sorriu — dormiu bem?

— Melhor impossível. Já disse hoje que eu te amo?

— Hoje agora ou depois da meia noite de ontem?

Riram e ele selou-lhe os lábios, levantando-se em seguida, levando-a para um bom e demorado banho. E então, a doce fada seguiu seu cigano, observando o corpo perfeito e as melenas sobre as costas largas.

------

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 05

Olá leitores! Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo de Circus e agradecer as reviews. Passando também pra pedir desculpas por não respondê-las... É que a faculdade tem andado meio que... apertada esses dias. Mil desculpas à todos, até mesmo pela demora em atualizar, mas prometo que à partir dessa semana, tudo vai se normalizar.

**Como sempre, beijos especiais à Patricia Rodrigues, Mary SPN, Andreia e A Rainha.**

------

Sam realmente pensou que acordaria sozinho e cedo, mas quando seus olhos se abriram, notou-se ainda nos braços de Dean, soterrado por tantas cobertas. Alcançou o celular do mais velho e olhou as horas. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Dean! Acorda! Onze da manhã!

Isso era praticamente um pecado na família Winchester. E se caso John já tivesse chegado, estariam fritos. Sacudiu o mais velho com um pouco de força somente para ser imobilizado por aqueles braços fortes e praticamente amassado contra o peito definido.

Gemeu baixinho e tentou soltar-se. Dean riu.

— Bom dia pra você também, Sammy. Hoje é sábado, não se preocupe...

— Qual é Dean! Me solta!

— Que foi? Bateu o arrependimento?

— Não é isso...

Sam disse praticamente num sussurro. Dean havia acordado um pouco... Empolgado demais. Quando percebeu esse "pequeno" detalhe, se afastou rindo alto. Sam tentou não fazê-lo, mas acompanhou. Realmente não havia melhor modo para começar o dia.

Levantou-se ainda rindo e adentrou o banheiro, apenas encostando a porta. Dean permaneceu no quarto, acabando por cochilar novamente. Ainda podia sentir o calor de Sam contra seu corpo.

O mais novo deliciava-se ao sentir a água rolar por seu corpo, encharcando-o. Só desse jeito para que acordasse direito. Caso contrário, passaria o dia na cama com Dean. Esse pensamento o fez desejar deliciosamente que acontecesse. Mas não, não podia sequer pensar no que provavelmente aconteceria que aquele problema já vinha lhe assombrar. Talvez por isso houvesse decidido demorar tanto no banho...

---

Aidan estava meio parado, pensativo. Talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez fosse a pressão de uma apresentação perfeita, ou... talvez fosse Sam. Emily raciocinou pelo seguinte modo: coisa importante, Sam, Aidan quieto demais...

É. Certamente era culpa de Sam. Bufou e foi até o irmão. Deu um golpe não tão forte em suas costas.

— Porque não pára de pensar nele?! Que droga! Parece que quer devorar até a alma do sujeito!

— Emy!

Não conseguiu falar nada, não deu pra se defender. Ela havia saído de cena. Estava ferrado. Muito ferrado mesmo. E se ela resolvesse cumprir certas ameaças e contar a alguém? Tanto ao pai, ou à mãe, ou até mesmo a algum amigo dalí de dentro... Estaria arruinado. Ou Mr. D. o transformaria em poeira, ou em uma pedra ou, na melhor das hipóteses, lhe deixariam ali, a própria sorte, sozinho, sem dinheiro e sem ter onde morar.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não era legal pensar nessas coisas quando tinha uma apresentação como a dessa noite por vir. Os movimentos teriam que ser os mais perfeitos, os mais difíceis e, até agora, seu treino havia sido em vão. Três erros fatais que, se a rede de segurança não estivesse estendida, provavelmente o haveriam matado.

— Droga!

Praguejou e levantou-se, indo até a escada da plataforma. Suspirou e subiu. O sol brilhava alto lá fora. O calor se fazia mais do que presente. Seu corpo bronzeado suava, fazendo com que sua pele brilhasse. Chegou ao topo. O sistema de som estava preparado para seu treino, tocando as músicas que geralmente tocavam em suas apresentações. Suas apresentações, suas músicas, seus gostos e seu trapézio. Preparou-se e saltou. Teria que fazer valer todo o renome e brilho que adquirira até hoje. Não podia errar, não podia temer. Precisava treinar uma performance perfeita para que seu pai continuasse orgulhoso. E com todos esses acontecimentos, estava atordoado, certo de que não conseguiria.

Agarrou-se e conseguiu o movimento perfeito. Faria como se fosse para ele, por ele. Nunca havia se sentido atraído por outro garoto. E, mesmo que em seus vinte e poucos anos, era daqueles que, como criança mimada, faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, custando o que custar. E agora, depois de tantos anos e uma de suas conquistas mais importantes, Emy, havia aprendido à usar sua graciosidade, sua beleza, sua magia. Não, não era venenoso, mesmo que pudesse parecer. Ou talvez até fosse, quando necessário. Sabia que arrancaria aplausos da platéia, mas só se importava realmente com os aplausos e suspiros dele... Queria muito que viesse, queria brilhar para ele. Mostrar-se. Conquistá-lo, por mais errado e sujo que pudesse parecer.

As horas foram passando, os movimentos ficando melhores e Emily o observando de longe. Sabia que aqueles sorrisos, acenos e outras coisas não eram por sua causa. Sabia que estava com ódio e que precisava treinar com os tecidos. Seria um dia digno de estrelas e não poderia que ele a enxergasse como a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo novamente. Queria tomar o lugar de Sam, aquele maldito intruso que havia tragado as atenções de Aidan, de seu Aidan. Havia tragado seu casinho com o próprio irmão, e todo o seu veneno agora estava voltado à acabar com isso. Era um anjo, mas havia decidido tornar-se um demônio para proteger o que era seu.

Suspirou. Prendeu os cabelos num coque e, adornada por seu maiô lilás, começou o próprio treino. Era boa, mas precisava impressionar. E muito. Vindo de Emily, todos sabiam, qualquer determinação comparada a dela, era pouca.

---

Estava se preparando. Faltavam poucas horas para o espetáculo. Já havia lavado os longos cabelos durante um longo e relaxante banho. Vestia apenas uma calça colada, negra como a noite.

— Cigano... Cigano!

As batidas em sua porta eram fortes, e a voz era jovem, rouca, baixa. Seu coração disparou. Seus olhos brilharam daquele modo venenoso que faziam transparecer suas verdadeiras intenções, como quando pequeno, conquistando um brinquedo novo, desejado.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Precisava parecer tão inocente quanto sua presa... Precisava que Sam confiasse nele. Seu coração o desejava e, decerto, o teria.

— Sam!

Exclamou antes de abrir a porta do trailer e sorrir para o mais novo. Seus longos fios negros estavam molhados, soltos e exalando um delicioso aroma doce.

— Olá.

Disse o Winchester enquanto olhava praticamente encantado para Aidan, gravando cada detalhe daquela cena à sua frente, por menor que fosse.

— E-eu.. Cheguei numa hora ruim, me desculpe. É que eu vim com o meu irmão ao hipermercado e.. enquanto ele ficou lá, eu... eu pensei em.. ver você.

Aidan sorriu ante a falta de tato do mais novo. Tocou-lhe a face e disse:

— Chegou numa ótima hora... Entre.

Deu passagem ao mais novo e fechou a porta quando este passou.

— Você está se arrumando para o espetáculo. E-eu... Não queria atrapalhar.

— Não! Sam.. Na verdade foi muito bom te ver. Estou muito nervoso, preciso de um show perfeito mais tarde e estou exausto! Eu treinei o dia todo e... de verdade... não sei se consigo.

— Aidan! Isso é absurdo! Seu trabalho é excelente e não vejo motivos para você ficar nervoso.

— Você vem?

Sam ponderou por alguns segundos e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, tentando não parecer perdido demais nas costas de Aidan enquanto este se maquiava ante o espelho. Respondeu:

— Sim, eu venho sim.

— Então, mais um motivo. Estou impaciente e não sei como agir quando estiver diante de.. seus olhos.

Aidan sorriu e abaixou o rosto. Estava tão.. Atraente. Sam não pôde deixar de notar. Os olhos delineados em preto com uma aura grafite, muito discreta... Ah.. Aqueles olhos pareciam decifrar a alma de Sam. Andou até Aidan. Parou pouco distante do mesmo. Colocou uma mecha dos longos cabelos atrás da orelha adornada por uma argola prateada.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso por minha causa.. Nem por motivo algum. Sei que você consegue.

Aidan levantou o olhar lentamente. Olhos nos olhos. Sam corou. A situação tornou-se completamente estranha.

— É agora que a gente se beija?

Aidan perguntou. Sam sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. A adrenalina que correu por suas veias fez seu corpo esquentar. Nossa... Imaginara várias vezes beijar aquela boca, acariciar aqueles lábios com a língua, senti-los...

— S-se você quiser...

Respondeu mais em um sussurro. Não relutou ou rejeitou quando o mais velho segurou-lhe pela cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios de maneira leve, lenta. Seu corpo arrepiou-se por completo. Tremeu. Podia estar se comportando mal, mas não ligava. E por mais que suas ações lhe fizessem parecer desprovido de sentimentos, não era. Por um lado, a culpa lhe assolava. Por outro, sentia-se bem em estar com Aidan. Ao menos não era pecado. Afastou-se. O mais velho o olhou confuso.

— Boa sorte. — estava completamente sem graça — Eu.. Preciso ir agora. Até mais tarde.

Ia saindo. Aidan voltou ao mundo. Teria que desculpar-se com Sam.. Será que o havia... Assustado?

— Sam! Me desculpa... E-eu...

— Não se desculpe. Não fez nada de errado.

E o sorriso puro e inocente que dedicou ao mais velho fez com que Aidan entendesse: Estava tudo bem. Sorriu malicioso por dentro. Sam havia aceitado aquele toque.

Seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração ofegante. Quando fechou a porta do trailer, deixou-se escorrer contra ela, até assentar-se no chão. Não sabia o que havia em Sam para que ficasse assim, para que todo o seu lado malicioso aflorasse de uma só vez. Talvez fosse a inocência, talvez o sorriso, aquele sorriso que mostrava as covinhas, ou talvez fosse algo armado pelo destino, sua segunda perdição.

Esfregou o rosto. Agora mesmo estava com uma vontade incontrolável de abraçar o mais novo, e de, claro, provar novamente de seus lábios...

— Aidan... Como pôde?

Uma voz máscula e rouca surgiu dos fundos do trailer.

— D.!

Levantou-se, acabando por ficar frente a frente com o grande mágico de madeixas escuras e onduladas, longas, e pele clara como a neve.

— Por um acaso sabe o que vai acontecer com o coraçãozinho de Emily se ela sequer imaginar o que aconteceu? Apesar de pecaminoso, o amor dela por você é puro. Já o seu...

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e teve que se assentar novamente. Era muita coisa para digerir de uma só vez e sabia: Estava em maus lençóis.

------

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Passando rapidinho pra agradecer a quem tem acompanhado e deixado comentários... Daqui em diante, as coisas ficam mais interessantes... Segue o capítulo.**

---

Sam voltou ao hipermercado correndo. Só faltou morrer quando parou em frente ao mesmo. Não havia demorado e rezava para que Dean não percebesse nada. A culpa o consumia por dentro. Sabia, havia errado. E mesmo que não quisesse magoar Dean, o havia feito. Mesmo que ele não soubesse de nada. Ainda.

Quando terminaram de fazer as compras, Dean percebendo o baixo astral de Sam, se ofereceu para levá-lo onde quisesse. Negou. Dean estranhou o gesto e atendeu ao pedido de Sam, quem só queria ir para casa.

---

Algum tempo e muitas coisas arrumadas depois, Dean sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura e um corpo menor colando-se ao seu. Ouviu um choro baixo e voltou-se ao mais novo, abraçando-o.

— Hey Sam! Pshhh... O que foi que aconteceu?

Sam chorava como uma criança desolada.

— Jura que... não vai me abandonar... e nem ficar muito bravo comigo? Nunca..?

Dean podia sentir. Era algo sério.

— O que foi Sammy? O que tá acontecendo?

Dean beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e tentou firmar contato visual, mas Sam não conseguia mais olhar para os olhos do irmão. Deixou que sua cabeça descansasse no peito dele, encharcando parte da camisa cinza com suas lágrimas.

— N-nada... Eu só... Preciso chorar...

— Sammy...

Dean andou de fasto até o sofá e assentou-se com Sam em seu colo, ainda chorando. Quem visse pensaria até mesmo que havia morrido um ente muito querido. Sam estava desolado. Mas não, não podia contar à Dean o motivo de sua "dor". Caso contrário, seu mundo cairia de uma só vez. Adeus Dean, adeus amor, pecado e sentimentos afins.

— Dee... E-eu... Não quero que nada daquilo... deixe de acontecer entre nós... nunca...

— Nunca deixará Sammy.. Nunca...

Respondeu às lamúrias do mais novo, quem parava de chorar e se lamentar aos poucos... Dean estava completamente comovido. Não queria ver Sam chorando, não queria ver Sam sofrendo. Isso doía em sua alma como golpes em seu corpo.

Permaneceram por algum tempo ali, apenas abraçados, compartilhando o calor fraterno, ou nem tão fraterno assim...

---

Ter Sam em seus braços, cuidar dele enquanto precisava, era a coisa mais importante para Dean. Ao mesmo tempo que o tinha por perto, em seus braços, não precisava pecar, estragar, sujar a vida do mesmo. E agora, estavam ali, assentados no sofá. Beijou os cabelos do mais novo, quem olhou para cima, para dentro de seus olhos e tocou-lhe a face. Mais uma vez foi obrigado a fraquejar quando seu Sammy disse ainda choroso:

— Eu te amo... Dee... Você não sabe o quanto.

Piscou. Não percebera até então que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Deixou que seus lábios tocassem os do mais novo com ternura, um toque quase casto, fraterno. Aos poucos, foi se tornando algo mais voraz, algo que fez com que precisassem acabar com a distância entre seus corpos, percebendo-se deitados, Dean sobre Sam no sofá. O mais velho afastou-se e observou a face do outro, como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe, acariciou-lhe. Estava perdido por Sam, sabia, mas não podia deixar-se levar e acabar com o pouco de inocência que havia entre eles, com o pouco de amor fraternal que restava, resumido em uma tênue linha.

— Sammy...

Sussurrou quando o mais novo puxou-lhe lentamente para um novo beijo. Podia sentir o encaixe perfeito dos corpos, a inocência de Sam suplicando-lhe para ser extinta, destruída... Podia sentir os lábios aveludados contra os seus, sua mão puxando a peça de roupa, que antes era uma linda e bem passada camisa branca, para cima, retirando-a, tendo a sua própria retirada sem sequer relutar...

Sam gemeu. Dean gemeu. O contato das peles sem impedimento era algo absolutamente quente, inexorável, algo que fazia seus corpos se arrepiarem, se esfregarem, acabando com qualquer instinto fraternal no momento, fazendo com que ficasse perigosamente quente. Inverteram as posições, não se sabe como ou por que. Era algo necessário. Dean queria que Sam controlasse o "jogo", para que soubesse seus limites e não se assustasse. Assim ficava mais fácil de se controlar. Seus instintos não gritavam tão alto para tomar o corpo de Sam marcando-o como seu, para sempre seu, e de mais ninguém.

— Dean...

A voz de Sam, rouca, quente e arrastada foi a perdição do momento para o mais velho, quem deu um jeito de inverter as coisas novamente e deixar suas mãos profanas passearem pelo corpo do outro, em busca, como as dele, de cintos, botões e zíperes.

Não, Dean não podia ceder. Mesmo que tanto quisesse, entre a cruz e a espada, preferiu crucificar-se, quebrando o beijo que mal perceberam iniciar e mais uma vez abandonando Sam, quem, já acostumado, apenas suspirou enquanto ouvia o outro subir as escadas correndo, fugindo de si mesmo.

— Droga, Dean... Por que sempre foge?

Questionou ao nada, voltando-se ao encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos. Queria se acalmar, precisava se acalmar.

Acabou deixando-se levar pelo sono que não sabia, mas não duraria muito.

---

Algum tempo se passou e Sam acordou com um toque familiar em seus ombros. Abriu seus olhos e quando sua vista focalizou, reconheceu o tão especial rosto de seu irmão mais velho. Espichou os braços para ele como fazia quando pequeno. Dean o abraçou e ajudou à levantar-se, mas o que ocorreu em seguida surpreendeu o mais velho: Sam não se afastou. Apenas deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e sussurrou algo como "Te amo".

— Quer ir dar umas voltas?

Dean perguntou, tentando parecer o mais firme possível, o menos alterado também.

Sam sorriu e acenou positivamente que sim com a cabeça, fazendo com que Dean sentisse sua resposta de acordo com os movimentos.

— Aonde quer ir?

— Ao circo.

Dean franziu o cenho. Droga. Sam sempre dava um jeito de forçá-lo a fazer o que não queria... Mas não podia resistir... Não com aquele corpo quente e macio contra o seu, praticamente desnudo. O jeans desabotoado, o cabelo desfeito, sem camisa...

— Tudo bem... — deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Sam — Vá se arrumar. Já está escurecendo e logo o espetáculo vai começar.

— Tá bom...

Sam apertou o abraço ao redor da cintura de Dean e respirou fundo. Parecia estar tentando tomar coragem para fazer algo, pedir mais alguma coisa. Dean não sabia o que era, sequer imaginava, mas com o beijo que Sam lhe deu, nem se quisesse deixar de saber algum dia em sua vida, não conseguiria. Sentiu a língua do mais novo domar a sua, como se estivesse testando quem dominaria quem. Dean já havia percebido que Sam gostava desse tipo de coisa, dominar antes de ser controlado, dominado, tomado do modo mais rude e apreciativo possível... Este era ele, o seu Sam. Estavam no meio da sala, se beijando, com as cortinas das janelas abertas. Qualquer um que passasse na rua, poderia ver aquela cena, perturbadora para alguns, quente e pecaminosa para outros, e indescritivelmente perfeita para eles.

Dean caiu assentado no sofá. Sam estava pegando pesado e, com ele por cima, Dean não teria como fugir ou parar. Sentiu quando Sam afastou-se apenas para começar a beijar seu pescoço, tentando marcá-lo, mas sem querer realmente. Aquilo fez seu coração disparar. Queria parar para zelar pelo mais novo, mas parecia impossível com ele agindo daquele jeito. E sim, mesmo sabendo que era pecado, apertava suas mãos contra aquele corpo firme e quente. Não queria soltá-lo, não queria prendê-lo...

— Sammy, não!

Suplicou rouco, num sussurro, quando sentiu que o mais novo traçava caminho abaixo, deixando que sua língua alcançasse os dois botões da camisa negra de Dean, os quais já havia aberto sem sequer pedir permissão ao mais velho. Sam estava mostrando Dean seu poder, mostrando para ele o que realmente queria. Queria, mas não agora... Por enquanto bastava que deixasse claro para o mais velho o modo como ele gostava das coisas.

Numa ação obscena, lambeu os lábios de Dean por alguns segundos, mordeu-lhe o queixo e, quando sentiu que o mais velho já estava no ponto, aparentemente deliciado com sua conduta, afastou-se, parando frente a ele, olhando para a face contorcida em prazer e corada de Dean.

— Sammy...

Gemeu, olhando para a face do mais novo. Já não havia mais noção de autocontrole em Dean. Aproximou-se do corpo do mais novo, puxando-o pelos passantes da calça... a pele de Sam parecia deliciosamente caramelizada, e isso atraiu os lábios de Dean até aqueles músculos definidos. Pela idade de Sam, até que ele já se cuidava bastante. Talvez pelas horas que passava exercitando-se, talvez pelas horas forçadas de educação física... Dean não sabia o motivo, mas aqueles músculos pareceram deliciosamente perfeitos quando deixou sua língua rolar lenta e levemente sobre eles.

Sam gemeu e segurou-lhe os curtos fios entre os dedos. Aquilo era completamente atordoante. Parecia que a cada centímetro que Dean percorria, ficava mais difícil de respirar, de manter-se em pé... Sentiu quando a boca dele envolveu-lhe um mamilo e aquilo fez o mundo girar. Droga... Estava se dando mal, sem poder reagir nem relutar. Seu equilíbrio não permitia. Dean passou para o outro mamilo, Sam arrepiou-se mais uma vez. Seus dedos estavam praticamente amarrados aos cabelos do mais velho...

— Dean...

Não tinha capacidade para falar nada que pudesse ajudá-lo com isso agora. E mais uma vez, todas as coisas do mundo eram sua culpa.

Dean foi descendo, descendo, descendo... Sam não podia afastá-lo. Não conseguia. Quando sentiu aquela língua experiente penetrar seu umbigo, soube que estava perdido pelo gemido que deu. Havia acabado de ceder a qualquer imposição do outro de bom grado. Aquilo havia sido mais que uma permissão para qualquer coisa, até mesmo para matá-lo.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e foi como se tudo fosse nada quando Dean deixou que sua língua escorregasse pela borda da boxer de Sam. O mais novo podia sentir as coisas ao seu redor sumindo, sumindo, sumindo... Mas não, não podia, não agora...

Juntando todas as suas forças, afastou-se e olhou para Dean.

— Não.

Apenas disse. Afastou-se e o mais velho não viu para onde foi, porque estava com os olhos fechados e com o gosto do outro na boca; Perguntou-se onde havia ido parar sua consciência... Estava tendo uma relação marital com o próprio irmão. Fora criado do melhor modo possível, mesmo que apenas pelo pai... Não era pra ser assim. Não mesmo...

— Dean Winchester, onde está o seu juízo!?

Inquiriu-se, antes de se levantar e ir para qualquer lugar que não estivesse tomado pelo cheiro de Sam.

Se algum dia John descobrisse, provavelmente morreria de desgosto. Dean não queria pensar nisso... Era algo tão bom, mas tão perigoso... Ele era o mais velho, era sua obrigação proteger Sam, não destruí-lo. E isso, era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Prometeu-se olhando para o céu tentar não errar, não com Sam, não com John, não desse modo. Se havia quebrado tudo, então teria que consertar. E rápido, antes que não houvesse mais jeito.

---

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 07

Bom, passando enquanto ainda tenho tempo e conteúdo pra atualizar de uma vez, afinal não sei se essa semana terei chance de fazê-lo novamente... Faculdade chateando e apertando cada vez mais... Mas fazer o que, não é mesmo? Enfim: Segue o capítulo...

Abraços a todos que deixaram reviews...

**Andreia: **Respondendo sua review por aqui... Sabe, acho que anda meio.. fácil demais,para que ele perca o controle... Se depender do que vem por aí... Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Patricia Rodrigues: **Respondendo também por aqui.. Perdendo? Heheheh... Te garanto que sim... Só esperar pra ver! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Beijos a vocês, garotas! Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

------

Estava pronto. Checou os últimos detalhes. Perfeito. Sua roupa brilhava em preto-noite, como seus cabelos e sua maquiagem. Seus braços fortes ainda estavam expostos sob o tecido transparente da camisa colada de mangas longas e soltas. Ouviu batidas na porta e sorriu de canto à canto pensando ser Sam. Mesmo com os avisos de D., não estava de todo preocupado com a situação. Valia à pena se fosse para ter Sam ao seu dispor ao menos uma noite.

Abriu a porta. Era ela. Seu sorriso branco e brilhante se fez presente. Estava vestida em um roupão preto com uma maquiagem prata, muito glitter. Seus cabelos presos num coque enfeitado com adornos prateados que decerto o prendiam.

— Só vim desejar boa sorte.

— Entre.

— Não posso. Tenho que terminar de me arrumar.

— Então... — aproximou-se para beijá-la e ela esquivou-se — Boa sorte..

Disse ele, sem tato.

— Vou mesmo precisar. Aliás.. Vamos mesmo precisar. D. falou para sequer pensarmos em errar. Não podemos decepcionar o papai, e, como ele disse, dessa vez não há mágica que nos salve...

Ela fez menção de se afastar, mas foi segurada pelo pulso.

— Eu sei que podemos. Faça por mim Emy, que com certeza farei por você.

— Por mim?

Indagou irônica. Desvencilhou-se delicadamente e afastou-se.

"Droga..." Praguejou em pensamento. Se havia falado com D., este provavelmente a havia envenenado ou até mesmo contado sobre Sam. Droga... Não podia ficar nervoso, não agora. E não ficaria. Como até mesmo ela duvidou de suas intenções, então, brilharia para Sam, só para Sam. Precisava cativá-lo para ter poder sobre ele... Sempre que quisesse.

---

Aquele carro estava quente demais, os olhares de Dean, quem não dissera uma só palavra desde quando saíram de casa, as músicas subliminares, alguns toques em sua perna quando o outro mudava a marcha...

— Dean...

Sussurrou. O outro olhou dentro de seus olhos e sorriu de canto.

— Tudo bem, foi mal, eu paro.

Sorriram. Sam descobriu que Dean não estava com raiva por ter sido "rejeitado", e sim, provocando-o.

Quando estacionaram em frente ao circo, puderam ver a multidão adentrando animada.

— Estamos atrasados!

Dean disse, descendo rapidamente do Impala e tomando Sam pela mão. Era incrível ver a animação do mais velho diante de algo que odiava. Estava assim por ele. Sam sorriu ante isso. Era tão bom se sentir importante... Era tudo para o mais velho, fato.

Mas seu sorriso apagou-se quando se lembrou do beijo de Aidan. A culpa o fez sentir-se mal, como se fosse um assassino ou algo assim. Ficou com ódio de si mesmo por ser tão idiota à ponto de trocar o certo pelo incerto, praticamente ignorando os sentimentos que compartilhava com Dean, sujando aquela coisa linda, raríssima, por causa de um cigano forasteiro que não tardaria a ir embora.

Dean podia não ter os olhos amarelos, nem os cabelos compridos, ou muito menos a pele bronzeada, mas todo o amor e pecado que eram capazes de sentir, cometer, tornava Dean mais especial que qualquer um. E... sentimentos à parte, Dean era quente, muito quente. O jeito que andava, falava, mordia levemente o lábio inferior... Aquilo deixava Sam perdido. Era como se houvesse sido envenenado, enfeitiçado, mordido pela serpente do pecado.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando escutou Dean falando com alguém. Era Emily. Tremeu nas bases. O olhar dela não continha mais veneno porque decerto era impossível. E como Dean Winchester sempre será Dean Winchester, fascinou-se pela beleza da mesma... Deixou-se levar pela mão até os assentos especiais. Sam o seguiu. Emily ainda trocou algumas palavras com ambos e deixou o local. Precisava se apresentar em pouco tempo.

As cadeiras eram confortáveis, forradas com um tecido prateado. Os vendedores passavam oferecendo seus produtos. Dean quis cerveja. Sam acompanhou. Logo estavam com suas bebidas.

As luzes se abaixaram, outra música impactante começou e então... Escuridão total. Até onde se lembravam, as cortinas estavam fechadas. O mágico em uma aura azul no centro do picadeiro, por trás das cortinas, que se abriram lentamente... Suas mãos levantando-se aos poucos. Parecia estar em chamas, até mesmo seus cabelos, que serpenteavam como se tivessem vida própria dentre as "chamas" azuis. Lançou uma mão ao alto. Alguém surgiu do nada, em queda livre. Apagou-se antes de chegar ao chão, ou ao que ali estava, protegendo. A mesma coisa com a outra mão. De repente, pôde se ver um sorriso na face do mesmo, quem lançou suas "chamas" em direção ao público e, antes que elas pudessem chegar, fez-se presente um clarão cegante, que atordoou alguns. Quando as vistas de todos melhoraram, fração de segundos, foram revelados os gêmeos malabaristas vestidos em trajes especiais negros, colados aos corpos, e o mágico, vestido em um terno branco, brilhante. As cortinas se fecharam novamente assim que fizeram mesura à platéia e a voz do apresentador surgiu... Tudo indicava que aquele seria o dia mais fantástico do circo.

Sam estava recostado em Dean, já haviam acabado suas bebidas. Sim, por mais que houvessem tentado não beber na medida que a empolgação crescia, havia sido impossível. Emily os observava de longe. Havia algo muito estranho entre eles... Talvez não fosse nada, mas talvez pudesse se tornar sua solução para o "mau comportamento" de Aidan.

— Não... — disse para si mesma — Eu não estou sendo má. Isso é necessário para um bem maior, um bem comum...

Tirou de sua própria roupa algo que jogaria em Aidan durante a apresentação e colocou dentro de duas cervejas. A coisa soltou uma fumaça rosa brilhante e ela sorriu. "Isso deve estar uma delícia!!" Parecia um crocodilo prestes à dar um bote.

— Hey, você!

Chamou um dos vendedores e entregou as duas bebidas.

— Diga que foi Emily quem mandou e peça pro mais velho olhar pra cá.

Obedeceu à princesinha do circo. Foi até os dois e os entregou as bebidas.

— Emily — apontou com o dedo — disse para terem um bom espetáculo...

Dean olhou para a direção apontada e ela lhe sorriu alegremente. Acenou e mandou um beijo. Sam ficou tão ou mais raivoso do que ela estava por dentro.

— Dean... Ela só tem treze anos.

Aquele tom de advertência bastou para que o mais velho abaixasse a cabeça de desse atenção à sua bebida. Não podia beijar Sam ali para se desculpar, levando em conta a quantidade massiva de conhecidos que haviam vindo curtir o espetáculo.

---

Do lado de trás daquele picadeiro, ele estava nervoso. Não sabia se Sam havia vindo vê-lo, então não conseguia se acalmar por esse motivo. Viu Emily cruzar o espaço de um trailer à outro com uma mão em frente à boca, apreensiva, com um sorriso que assustaria qualquer um. A viu jogar **aquele** frasco porta adentro e respirar fundo. Escondeu-se. Havia feito algo, ele só não sabia o que. E se havia feito algo que deixou aquele sorriso em sua face, havia sido uma coisa... ruim, ou ao menos... malvada.

Só esperava que não fosse nada muito grave.

— Não precisa se esconder pra me espionar. Sabe que não ligo. Seu... pretendente está aqui.

Ela disse. Aidan podia jurar estar pálido como um fantasma. Ao menos havia descoberto que Sam estava ali. Isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis e mais empolgantes. A viu afastar-se rindo como uma hiena. Sabia... A armadilha fora para ele.

---

Se sentia quente, estava tendo calafrios e aquelas lembranças de alguns muitos minutos atrás vinham à sua mente todo segundo. Qualquer toque de Sam servia pra cortar seu pouco juízo em pedacinhos, fazendo com que quisesse arrastar o mais novo para longe dalí o quão antes possível.

E só se deram conta de que algo especial estava acontecendo, quando Sam gritou algo como "nossa!" olhando na direção do picadeiro.

Emily estava segurada em um tecido por apenas uma mão, correndo no ar com passos de cisne, lentos, longos, impressionantes.

Não era parte do número, mas de algum modo, Aidan estava em um tecido no centro, correndo em um círculo mais fechado que o dela, antes de estender sua mão e tomá-la para si, encerrando o número que fez alguns da platéia até mesmo chorarem.

— Vamos embora Dean... Tem algo... errado.

Sam disse. Seu peito queimava por dentro e não, não era culpa do número que havia acabado de assistir.

Foi algo intenso. Adentraram o Impala e Dean saiu cantando pneus, sem sequer falar alguma coisa. Diante daquela explosão dentro de ambos, não eram necessárias palavras. E muito menos justificativas. Eram apenas Dean e Sam, indo juntos rumo a algo que sabiam: Seria um erro consciente. Um erro só deles.

------

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 08

Passando para deixar mais um capítulo de Circus e agradecer as reviews que tenho recebido. Muito obrigada a todos!

------

Tudo foi rápido demais. Havia algo incitando-lhes à esse tipo de comportamento. O Impala parou derrapando, desceram e sim, correram, até o interior da casa, começando a arrancar camisas, casacos, cintos e o que mais estivesse no caminho do encontro de suas peles, jogando-os pelo chão, pelo caminho que traçaram até o topo da escada, onde Dean derrubou Sam, se beijaram, os corpos se tocaram sem quaisquer impedimentos. Tudo muito intenso, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Bocas, mãos, toques atrevidos e em poucos minutos, não havia nada que pudessem fazer a não ser cometer aquele ato pecaminoso que, mesmo que adiassem, sabiam: Cedo ou tarde, aconteceria.

---

Estava com vontade de chorar. Não sabia como havia ido parar ali, mas tudo o que conseguia se lembrar, era que se deixara levar pelo momento e por Dean... Lembrou-se da escada e abriu os olhos. Dean estava ao seu lado, com o braço sobre seu corpo. Teve que agir como um ladrão, ou como um fantasma, saindo dalí sem acordar o mais velho.

Andou até o banheiro. Não estava se sentindo bem. Seu corpo doía, sabia o que tinha feito e não é que havia arrependimento, mas... não havia explicação coerente. Fora tudo perfeito demais, como uma fantasia, surreal demais. Não sabia como Dean agiria quando acordasse e no fundo, não queria realmente saber. Temia.

Abriu o chuveiro. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e saiu antes mesmo do outro acordar. Não sabia pra onde ir. Tinha dinheiro, mas não queria ir pra um motel chorar sozinho.

Acabou por andar um bom tempo, até parar em frente ao maldito circo. Permaneceu como um andróide, estático, sem quaisquer expressões faciais.

— Sam!

Gritou alguém do meio de algumas muitas lonas que estavam sendo recolhidas. O Winchester levantou o olhar e reconheceu em trajes brancos sua perdição...

— Aidan...

O abraçou quando chegou perto o suficiente.

— Hey... O que está acontecendo? Sam! — exclamou ao percebê-lo chorando — Vem comigo... Vamos pra dentro.

E então, levou o garoto consigo em direção ao seu trailer. Tinha certeza: Emily havia feito algo nocivo e maléfico o suficiente para Sam estar desse jeito, completamente transtornado. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até o sofá com o garoto. Assentou-se e Sam fez o mesmo, afundando-se em seu peito e chorando feito a criança que um dia fora.

— Chore Sam, chore... Vai te fazer bem...

— Será que... Você poderia me salvar?

Indagou. Todas as "boas intenções" do cigano saíram de cena no momento. Se Sam estava desse jeito, pedindo para ser salvo, algo muito feio havia acontecido... O acolheu, abraçando-o e acariciando seus cabelos. Aidan podia ser mal-intencionado na maioria das vezes, mas não suportava ver o sofrimento em olhos tão puros como os de Sam, que agora contavam-lhe da dor do garoto sem que o mesmo precisasse de palavras.

---

Dean acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Procurou por Sam antes de abrir os olhos e não o encontrou.

— Sammy...

Levantou-se e enfim deixou-se acordar de verdade. Não se lembrava de muitas coisas, mas o pouco que lhe vinha à mente, fazia seu coração saltar de felicidade...

Felicidade que decerto não duraria muito...

---

— O que fez com ele?

Aidan agora estava no trailer de Emy, segurando-a pelo pulso, colando seu pequeno corpo à parede.

— O que? Com quem??

Ela gritou. Aparentemente apavorada. Ele a puxou com força e depois a atirou novamente contra a parede. Ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu, quando deveria chorar.

— Pergunte à ele o que aconteceu depois que saíram daqui... Ele e o amigo... Provavelmente terá alguma dificuldade em dizer...

Riu alto e teve toda a sua alegria cortada quando sentiu um golpe forte em seu rosto.

— Como pôde ser tão... suja? Sabe Emy... Você não é, nem nunca será o anjo que tenta ser. Eu te... Desprezo.

Saiu dalí, a deixando calada, estática, na mesma posição em que havia ficado após levar o golpe. Aquilo havia sido muito ruim, talvez a pior experiência de sua vida. Sentiu-se como realmente era... Um monstro. Se sabia assim, mas jamais pensara que Aidan pudesse saber também, conhecê-la realmente. E jurou-se, mesmo que entre lágrimas: O faria conhecer sua pior face, sua monstruosidade por completo, como poucos conheciam.

---

Sam ainda estava deitado quando voltou. Parecia tão frágil... Assentou-se ao seu lado na cama e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Queria saber o que aconteceu, mas isso dependeria de Sam. Não queria afugentá-lo agora que já o tinha em mãos.

Passou horas apenas velando o sono do mais novo. Sabia que ele precisava descansar. Estava fragilizado. Depois de muito relutar, apagou ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente.

Sam acordou já era noite. Aidan estava ao seu lado, os cabelos encobrindo a face, ressonando. O espetáculo deveria ter sido bem cansativo para estar dormindo daquele jeito.

O tocou a face. Ainda estava com vontade de chorar, mas não o faria. Não mais. Viu os lindos olhos amarelos se abrirem. Afastou-se. Estava com medo da atitude que o mais velho tomaria ao vê-lo agindo dessa forma.

— Sammy... Eu acabei dormindo...

Esse modo de chamar fez Sam se lembrar de Dean e suspirar. Aidan percebeu.

— Tem algo que queira me contar?

Indagou. Sam pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. Aidan sabia: já o tinha nas mãos.

---

Dean estava desesperado. Ainda não havia visto a face de Sam hoje. Todo o arrependimento caía-lhe sobre as costas, bombardeava-lhe. Provavelmente o mais novo estaria enojado com suas atitudes, com sua promiscuidade. Isso, na melhor das hipóteses. Não queria nem pensar que Sam estaria com nojo de sua pessoa... Isso lhe doía o coração. Não sabia para onde ele havia ido, não atendia nem a droga do celular!

Isso deixou Dean assentado no topo da escada, ligando para todos os amigos de Sam por mais de meia hora. Pensou em ligar pra John, quem estaria de volta amanhã. Não, não podia parecer tão irresponsável aos olhos do pai, quem com certeza iria querer saber o motivo do mais novo sumir dessa forma... E Dean não tinha uma resposta melhor que a verdade. Bem sabendo a verdade, preferiu manter-se calado e quieto em seu desespero até arranjar uma saída melhor.

---

— E então? Precisa de mais alguma palavra pra entender?

Disse Sam, chorando contra o peito de Aidan. Mesmo aparentando maturidade, Sam era apenas um garoto.

— Meu Deus! Ele... é seu **irmão**!

— Sou quem mais sabe disso...

Disse, baixinho, sendo ainda mais acolhido pelos braços de Aidan. Em sua mente, tudo indicava que Dean havia apenas usado seu corpo. Duvidava que o irmão nutrisse algum sentimento além dos fraternais. Dean só fizera aquilo por causa de **seus** impulsos. Mais uma vez, a culpa era toda sua.

— Me salve Aidan.. você é a única pessoa que pode me afastar disso...

— Eu sei Sammy, mas acho que você não ia querer o tipo de salvamento que posso te dar...

Tinha que agir assim, colocar Sam no comando por alguns segundos, como se ele mesmo estivesse escolhendo seu destino. Dentro de Aidan, acontecia uma batalha entre sua luz e escuridão, com a segunda vencendo sempre que pensava no corpo de Sam contra o seu... O tomaria de todos aqueles que pensavam tê-lo, e o faria seu, somente seu, para sempre.

— Aidan... Se eu te pedisse pra me levar com você... O faria?

Seu coração falhou uma batida. Nunca tinha feito um plano dar certo dessa maneira, nunca. Esse era o seu recorde, sua atuação mais brilhante e perfeita de toda a sua vida.

— Sam! E-eu... E a sua família? Seus amigos, a escola...

— Será que não vê que depois do que aconteceu não posso conviver com isso fingindo que não foi nada?

Disse, afastando-se bruscamente e olhando com a expressão mais triste e sofrida do mundo para o cigano. Sentia-se mal, usado, sentia que estava cansado demais para brigar por tudo aquilo, para tentar voltar às coisas no lugar. Seria mais fácil partir. E, se Aidan o levasse, ao menos teria em quem confiar.

— Tudo bem... Vem cá... — abriu os braços para Sam, quem voltou à posição de antes, acolhido em seu peito — O que quer fazer? Nós partimos amanhã.

— Poderia... Ir comigo buscar algumas coisas em casa? Preciso de algumas roupas e de meus documentos. Preciso também deixar uma coisa pro meu pai... Ele tem que saber que não errou. A culpa foi de Dean... Só dele.

— Claro que poderia... Mas só depois que você se acalmar, tomar um banho e tirar essa expressão de derrota do seu rosto. Vai começar uma nova fase. Precisa sentir-se vitorioso por isso, mesmo que ache que não é.

Sam sorriu. Dalí em diante, viveria por aquele que tirou-lhe de tudo o que não queria. Ou talvez até quisesse... Mas não daquele modo.

------

Continua.


	9. Capítulo 09

Deixando mais um capitulo antes que amanheça e eu tenha que voltar pra faculdade... Prometo que respondo as reviews ainda hoje! Beijos à todos que passam por aqui e marcam presença!

(Sério, era pra ter feito isso de madrugada, mas meu modem esquentou demais e... nada da net funcionar...)

---

Dean não agüentava mais andar em vão. Estava procurando por Sam nos arredores. Lugares onde ele sabia que o mais novo freqüentava quando não se sentia bem, quando precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ninguém na face da terra tinha noção do quão arrependido e destroçado Dean estava se sentindo agora... Aquilo estava acabando com sua alma, ceifando-lhe a vida aos pouquinhos, tomando-lhe o ar. Tinha que ligar para John. Ao menos tentar achar ajuda. Não podia contar pra ninguém sobre o sumiço do mais novo. Todos iriam querer saber o motivo, e isso, se contasse, seria preso, apedrejado, morto.

Discou o número do pai e praguejou alto. Caixa postal. Ao menos podia tentar mandar uma mensagem de voz. Na hora do desespero vale tudo, não é mesmo?

— Pai, por favor, preciso da sua ajuda... Aconteceu uma coisa e... Não posso contar o que foi, mas o Sammy desapareceu. De vez... E-eu.. Não queria parecer fraco, ou até mesmo incompetente, mas estou desesperado, e sei que posso contar com você. Liga pra mim assim que der, por favor...

Desligou. Bastava. Agora era hora de ir pra casa e pensar numa solução que decerto não existia até que alguém o ajudasse. Até mesmo no circo havia ido! Chegou a ver os gêmeos malabaristas, perguntou para eles sobre Sam... Nada...

Tinha que esfriar a cabeça. Acabaria surtando de pavor... Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Sam ter feito alguma besteira por causa de sua atitude, de sua falta de respeito.

---

Pararam em frente à casa de Sam. Aidan havia pedido a um de seus amigos um quadriciclo emprestado.

— Bom, acho que não é uma boa idéia eu entrar aí, não é mesmo?

— Verdade... Então eu... Vou lá...

E antes que Sam se afastasse, Aidan tomou-lhe o pulso e beijou seus lábios daquela maneira que só ele fazia, aquela maneira que deixava Sam sem fôlego, querendo ir até seus limites, querendo... Enfim: Afastou-se sorrindo feito bobo e adentrou a própria casa pela janela. Escura, vazia. Pensou em seu pai, Pensou em Dean... Dean... Como poderia lidar com ele quando o havia feito usar seu corpo? Sim, porque a culpa havia sido sua! Dean jamais disse que o amava. Talvez tenha feito tudo aquilo só porque estava bêbado demais pra entender as coisas...

Pegou um papel e uma caneta e foi até o quarto do pai. Começou a chorar novamente. Precisava de uma carta ao menos apresentável, então, tratou de caprichar, tanto no carinho quanto nas explicações. Jamais o culparia pelo ocorrido. Aquele era um problema entre ele, sua consciência e Dean.

---

— Mãe... — um sussurro — Mãe...

Mais um. Um baque surdo no chão. Poucos segundos e do banheiro de um dos trailers mais chiques, surgiu uma fada tão bela quanto a filha. Ruiva como o irmão, progenitor dos gêmeos, olhos amarelos como os do marido e da filha.

— Oh meu Deus! Emy!!

Abaixou-se. Ela estava quente, muito quente. Seu pijama estava completamente encharcado, seus cabelos e pele sem quaisquer sinais de brilho ou vida. Ao menos respirava. Gritou, gritou muito pelo marido, quem logo apareceu.

— Freya! O que ela...

— Não sei!! Não sei, Ulrich... Não faço idéia! Ela... Simplesmente..

Começou a chorar. O homem foi até a filha e a pegou no colo, levando para o quarto e deitando-a. Abraçou a esposa em seguida...

— Seja forte... Só precisamos saber o que ela tem e tudo ficará bem...

---

Sam adentrou sua própria casa como um ladrão. Isto era fato, mas precisava de suas coisas para sair da cidade sem necessidade de voltar. Depois de muitas lágrimas e muitas palavras um pouco confusas, finalmente terminou a carta ao pai. Estava ofegante, os olhos ardendo, a boca seca. Estava com sede. Precisava arrumar suas coisas, mas antes, precisava de água.

Desceu até a cozinha em passos dolorosamente lentos, arrastados, como se estivesse indo ao corredor da morte. Pela última vez, foi até a geladeira e encheu um grande copo com água, gelada, como queria. Afastou-se andando de fasto e depois voltou ao normal,subindo até seu quarto, separando uma mochila, deixando o copo pela metade sobre a mesa de cabeceira e juntando algumas roupas, perfumes, objetos pessoais e documentos... Pegou a foto que havia tirado há alguns dias com Dean, abraçados e perdeu-se no tempo observando-a. Levaria consigo. Era fato.

---

Dean andava em passos largos. Uma fina garoa começava a cair, e seu coração estava disparado demais para ignorar. Era muito difícil para ele lidar com o sumiço do mais novo. Estava apavorado, não sabia o que fazer, só sentia seus instintos mandando que corresse o quanto mais rápido. Afastou-se do meio da rua e correu pela calçada, adentrando sal própria casa em questão de segundos. Algumas luzes estavam acesas, dando um ar promissoramente sombrio ao ambiente... Tudo aquilo deixava Dean ainda mais preocupado com o que sabia que iria encontrar lá em cima.

Seus passos pela escada foram grandes, largos, rápidos. Quando chegou em frente ao quarto que sempre dividira com o irmão, viu o mesmo com uma mochila na mão e um papel na outra, o qual deixou sobre sua cama.

Dean respirou fundo e adentrou o quarto. Sam o olhou pálido e com os olhos arregalados. Fez menção de correr, mas Dean o segurou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Indagou, tom de voz nítido, alto e forte.

— Me solte!

Sam ordenou com a voz baixa, ameaçadora.

— Nem ferrando! Onde pensa que vai?

Agarrou-lhe o braço com força, contendo-o.

— Não é da sua conta! Me solte!

O tom de voz do mais novo alterou-se, agora alto, sombrio e decidido. Tentou desvencilhar-se. Inútil.

— Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e tenho todo o direito de saber!

— Não pareceu ser meu irmão mais velho ontem, quando usou meu corpo para se satisfazer, Dean...

Sam cuspiu-lhe as palavras decoradas em ódio, pavor. Queria sair dalí, sumir da frente de Dean o mais rápido possível.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Dean como um punhal bem no meio de seu coração. Doeu. Doeu tanto que o fez soltar Sam sem relutar ou tentar mudar seus ideais.

— E sabe o que é mais interessante Dean? É que até mesmo um estranho sabe como lidar comigo sem querer me ferrar na primeira oportunidade que aparece, ou quando estou um pouco fora de mim!

— Sam.. E-eu..

Tentou.

— E sabe o que dói mais? É o fato de eu infelizmente te amar Dean, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia destruir nossa família, mesmo sabendo que você, **infelizmente**, é meu irmão!

— Sam! Eu também te amo!!

Nesse momento, Sam pegou o copo de água que estava em algum lugar e olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão, como se quisesse afugentá-lo para sempre.

— Jamais, **jamais**, Dean, diga novamente que me ama. **Jamais**!!! Mesmo se me ver algum dia. **Jamais!**

Gritou. Aquele copo estilhaçou-se frente a seus pés. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, lacrimejantes. E então, ele saiu por aquela porta, dando a certeza de nunca mais voltar. Seus olhos se fecharam...

— Droga...

Sabia que seria assim, e sabia que teria que contar para alguém em busca de soluções... Era o fim. E, realmente, não pensou, nunca, que seria assim.

---

— Vamos embora!

Disse Sam, chorando. Aidan deu partida no quadriciclo e seguiram para longe, para o circo, que seria por um bom tempo a nova casa de Sam. Ou ao menos pensava assim.

---

Os olhinhos amarelos se abriram, sem brilho, aparentemente sem vida. Emily parecia um corpo vazio, sem alma, sem motivação alguma. Sentiu seu corpo fraco e um amargo horrível na boca. Provavelmente haviam dado alguns dos remédios caseiros do curandeiro do circo.

Levantou-se, ficando levemente recostada sobre os grandes travesseiros brancos. Sentiu um perfume familiar, adocicado. Antes que pudesse olhar para o lado, sentiu braços ao seu redor e viu uma cabeleira negra cair-lhe sobre o colo.

— D...

Disse, sem forças.

— Eu sabia que ia terminar assim... Porque deixou que as palavras dele te afetassem desse modo, bonequinha?

— E-eu...

Ela começou a chorar. O ódio, misturado ao arrependimento e à fraqueza espiritual a estavam deixando mais triste que qualquer um na face da terra.

— Pshhh... Não chore... Ele não merece...

A acolheu em seu colo e assentou-se na cama, acolhendo-a como um bebê. E então, pôde vê-la chorar até dormir novamente. Sabia, quando estivesse pronta, seria pior que o próprio demônio com aqueles que foram motivo de todas estas sensações ruins.

Aquela era ela. Podia sofrer horrores, mas ficaria bem, como todas as outras vezes. E quando tivesse chance, o faria sentir dez vezes pior tudo o que ela sentiu, passar por tudo o que ela passou.

---

Continua.


	10. Capítulo 10

E foi-se embora o nosso garotinho... Bom, o jeito é colocar mais um capítulo pra não deixar esse clima de enterro... Desculpem a demora, mas esse mês está uma zona! Ainda bem que está no fim! Espero que dezembro seja melhor... Não pude atualizar ontem porque algum engraçadinho resolveu assaltar minha casa e acabei passando mal quando cheguei do vestibular UFMG e vi como as coisas estavam.

Enfim... Chega de drama e vamos à história.

**Andreia e Shindou – Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Desculpe por não responder antes, mas acho que devem saber no que dá estar fazendo faculdade e suportando estudar pra federal... **

**Não Andreia, não vai durar muito essa coisa chata do Sam longe do Dean... Espero que não sofra tanto quanto eles e que aproveite cada minuto! Obrigada pelas reviews!**

---

Dean caiu de joelhos no chão quando ouviu o som de algo semelhante a uma moto arrancar a toda. Seu coração estava quebrado em um milhão de pedacinhos. E estava em um beco sem saída. Sam havia mesmo ido embora. Só não sabia para onde ou com quem. Até fazia idéia, mas precisava ter certeza. "Bom, Dean... Acho que ter certeza agora não importa muito, não é mesmo?" Questionou-se em pensamento. Agora precisava urgentemente telefonar para alguém. Não para algum amigo ou conhecido. À essa altura, só podia ligar para uma pessoa: A que menos queria decepcionar. Pela segunda vez no dia, ligou para John, agora chorando feito criança.

— Pai... O Sam veio, juntou as coisas dele e foi embora.

— Como assim filho? Fica calmo, explica direito.

— Pai, eu... Acho que o Sam não fugiu só e casa... E-ele... foi embora com o circo.

— Oh meu Deus... Dean... Você tem certeza do que está falando?

— Pai, pelo amor de Deus! Eu preciso de ajuda, o senhor diz que vai ajudar e ainda duvida do que eu tô dizendo?

— Não é isso Dean... é que... parece absurdo demais! Como ele decidiu fugir com o circo de uma hora pra outra? Qual foi o motivo dessa coisa toda?

— Acredite.. Não é coisa que se conta por telefone e... Não vai querer saber.

— Fica calmo filho.. Eu prometo que logo estarei ai, certo?

— Certo, pai...

Despediram-se e Dean desligou. Suas forças minaram e foi ao chão, apagado. Por enquanto, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

---

Sam caiu naquela cama grande, macia e perfumada. Aidan caiu ao seu lado e o abraçou.

— Está tudo bem agora... Tenha certeza que mesmo longe, ainda te protegerei dele.

O selou os lábios. Sam suspirou e sorriu quando afastou-se de Aidan.

— O que foi?

— Nada.. Só é que... Você é tão bonito... Eu gosto de te olhar.

— Tudo isso pertence a você, Sammy...

— Por favor... — seu sorriso apagou-se — eu me lembro dele quando me chama assim...

— Tudo bem.. — o abraçou e deitou-se parcialmente por cima do mais novo — não vou mais chamar.

Beijaram-se. Sam deixou que seus dedos se enrolassem nos cabelos de Aidan enquanto o mesmo invadia sua boca com a língua. Estava esquentando rápido demais e Sam temia isso. Temia sentir-se usado novamente, ser machucado bem na alma novamente. Mesmo assim, deixou que a situação continuasse, deixou que Aidan tocasse seu tórax, beijasse seu pescoço, esfregasse sutilmente seus corpos... Gemeu.. Gemeu e aquilo fez Aidan afastar-se, fascinado.

— Sam...

Sussurrou e afastou-se. Precisava se conter, caso contrário, todo o seu plano de fazer Sam confiar em sua pessoa entraria pelo cano.

— Desculpe.. E-eu...

— Não, não, não! — Sam o interrompeu — não precisa se desculpar, e-eu... sabe, não tem problema, e-eu..

Aidan riu ante a falta de tato do mais novo. O selou os lábios e disse:

— Eu entendo Sam.. Não precisa ficar assim.. E-eu só... não queria te assustar.

Por dentro, Aidan gargalhava de felicidade. Sam, além de lhe pertencer, não temeria e/ou recusaria se forçasse a barra... Cederia do melhor modo possível.

---

Dean acordou. Já era de manhã. Assustado, deu um jeito de levantar-se o mais rápido possível. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça doía. Estava um trapo. Precisava ir atrás de Sam, mas não antes de um banho.

E foi o que fez. Tomou um banho e, mesmo sem comer nada, foi atrás do circo. O Impala parecia correr pouco demais para o que a situação exigia.

Quando por fim chegou ao lugar onde pretendia, assustou-se. Estava vazio! Completamente vazio. O circo já havia desaparecido por completo. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas e se sentiu fraco demais. Droga... Tudo estava perdido.

Aproximou-se de uma menina que trabalhava ali perto e perguntou se ela sabia para onde diabos haviam ido. Ela sorriu e disse empolgada demais que haviam ido para o sul, para a capital, para passarem mais um mês ali. Dean sentiu-se idiota o suficiente para querer se matar quando sorriu de canto a canto, as esperanças ressurgindo do fundo de sua alma...

— Droga...

Praguejou e deu um jeito de ir para casa. Precisava esperar John lá, queria conversar com ele em casa, porque sabia: sua reação não seria das melhores ante tudo aquilo que seria obrigado a contar, mesmo que fizesse parecer um pouco menos nocivo do que realmente era.

---

Sam estava um pouco confuso... Às vezes, parava por alguns segundos e pensava em todos os detalhes daquela vida tão prazerosa que havia deixado para trás... Pensar que fora praticamente obrigado por causa de Dean... Agora a estrada passava ante seus olhos sem brilho. Estava assentado na cama do trailer, vestindo roupas em cores sujas, roupas do circo, roupas que agora definiam quem era. Fechou os olhos e por um momento, pode ver tudo o que havia passado por culpa de Dean... Claro, havia também sua parcela de culpa na situação, mas isso era o mínimo comparado a tudo o que o mais velho havia feito... Droga... Estava começando a embolar seus pensamentos. Precisava relaxar. De todo modo, sabia que no fundo, não conseguiria, enquanto não se acostumasse com toda aquela situação.

Do nada, surgiu Aidan. Tomou-lhe a mão e sorriu, assentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

— O que passa?

— E-eu não sei...

— Não me diga que se arrependeu... — franziu o cenho daquele modo que as pessoas fazem quando estão prestes a chorar. Era um ótimo ator — Porque se sim, eu posso te levar de volta...

Disse, com a voz baixinha, e os olhos colados à mão de Sam.

— N-não! Não é isso... É que... Eu não.. Bom, é que vou demorar a me acostumar com as coisas do modo que elas estão sendo...

— Não se preocupe... — tomou o mais novo em seus braços — Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.

— Você acha que eu fico bonito nessas roupas?

Aidan sorriu e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu um pouco mal por dentro. Sam era inocente, mais inocente que o esperado. Por isso havia tomado a decisão de vir junto. A realidade era algo que ainda o impressionava. Algo que ele parecia não querer aceitar, algo que temia.

— Claro que sim... Elas ficam perfeitas em você.

Sam sorriu e deixou sua cabeça tombar no ombro do mais velho, fechando os olhos. Só queria dormir um pouco.

---

Emily levantou-se cambaleante. D. estava adormecido em sua cama. Provavelmente cuidara dela por muito tempo, até pegar no sono. Ainda tinha vontade de chorar, mas... será que valia à pena?

Não, não valia. Foi até o banheiro de seu trailer. Suportar os movimentos do veículo ainda era meio que.. Difícil, depois de todo aquele mal estar. "Só preciso continuar sendo a mesma... Sei que no fundo, Sammy não tem culpa. Foi... iludido por aquele monstro, assim como eu." Seu rosto estava diferente. Seus olhos, mais uma vez brilhavam, porém, de modo diferente. Agora, exalava seu veneno... Precisava controlar isso, ou mais uma vez em sua vida, poderia sofrer com as coisas que tocasse morrendo à sua frente. Não queria isso. Não por causa dele. Pra falar a verdade, não queria nem que ele próprio morresse... "Há tantas penas mais dolorosas quando em vida..."

Sorriu de canto a canto. Estava pronta para derrubar o reino dele. E como sempre, tinha certeza que conseguiria. Era agora, uma questão de honra e auto-preservação.

---

A porta da sala se abriu. Dean que jazia no sofá, levantou-se praticamente num salto e foi até o pai, que agora largava uma mala no chão e correspondia ao seu abraço. Para Dean agir daquele modo, John admirou-se, as coisas realmente deveriam estar ruins.

— Pai... Perdoa, por favor...

— Pshhh... Você não tem culpa de nada.

— Não diga isso! Você nem sabe o que aconteceu!

— Mas tenho certeza de que não foi sua culpa. Você não colocou o Sam pra fora de casa, colocou?

— N-não, mas de c-certo modo sim...

— Tá certo... Vamos nos assentar ali e você me conta.

Com isso, John levou seu primogênito ao sofá e assentaram-se, Dean enxugando algumas lágrimas.

— Se não estiver pronto pra me contar Dean, eu posso esperar, mas não demore muito, porque a cada segundo, o Sam avança alguns metros a mais pra longe de nós.

— Tudo bem, pai, tudo bem... E-eu vou te contar...

Dean sabia que a hora havia chegado, e esperava que John soubesse o que fazer. Podia até ser expulso de casa, mas agora não havia outro jeito a não ser o mais difícil de todos.

---

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

Olá! Depois de mais um tempo, arranjei horinhas na madrugada para dar continuação à fic e aqui estou: Acabei de escrever, revisei (se encontrarem erros, por favor, perdoem :D) e estou colocando no site! Que bom! Parecem que as coisas vão andar agora...

**Muito obrigada à todos que tem acompanhado, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pela presença e espero que gostem do novo capítulo!**

---

— Como é que é? O que você está me dizendo Dean?

O primogênito Winchester apenas abaixou a cabeça. John variou de vermelho raiva a branco papel em poucos segundos, por fim, voltando ao tom de fúria. Aproximou-se de Dean e o segurou pelo colarinho.

— Como assim você e o Sam se entenderam?

— Por favor, não me faça explicar o que não posso...

— Ah sim garoto! — o jogou no sofá e permaneceu no mesmo local — Você pode, porque se teve a capacidade de cometer esse erro, tem a de explicá-lo também!

— Não posso... E-eu...

— **Eu não acredito!** Dean... Como pôde... E... E.. porque?! **Oh Deus... Aonde foi que eu errei?!**

— Pai, por favor... Tudo o que precisamos é salvar o Sam agora.

— **Salvar o Sam?** Acho que não pensou que isso poderia acontecer quando resolveu se deitar com seu próprio irmão!

— P-pai! E-eu e ele estávamos.. bêbados! Eu já disse!

— E ainda deu de beber a ele... Dean, o que fizeram com você...

Disse John esfregando as têmporas. Não conseguia sequer definir o que o estava assolando por dentro. Não sabia onde Sam estava, queria matar Dean e se matar por deixá-los sozinhos tanto tempo a ponto de isso acontecer.

— E pensar que foi tudo minha culpa... Me diz Dean... **O que eu tinha que fazer pra que isso não acontecesse??**

— Pai! Não foi sua culpa! O Sam quis, e eu quis mais ainda! Não precisa se martirizar por isso! Foi uma coisa nossa! Se alguém teve culpa fomos nós!

— Não se atreva a culpar seu irmão por suas perversões!

Desferiu um murro na face de Dean, quem havia se levantado e voltou a cair assentado no sofá novamente. Os olhos do filho lacrimejaram. Este colocou a mão sobre a face e permaneceu estático depois disso.

John deu mais alguns passos pela sala, suspirou algumas vezes e outras respirou fundo.

— Olha Dean... — começou devagar, como se o que fosse dizer parecesse extremamente difícil. E na verdade o era — Não me importa de quem ou de que foi a culpa, o que vocês fizeram e a minha vontade de te quebrar ao meio agora, nem o ódio que parece que vai me fazer enfartar... O que importa, é que o **seu irmão** mais novo está fora de casa, por tempo indeterminado, com um estranho e praticamente sozinho! Deve estar até mesmo sem dinheiro! E isso é o de menos, se formos pensar em todas as coisas que esses ciganos são capazes de fazer para sobreviver. Então, se eu fosse você, se levantava, juntava uma mala pequena e dava um jeito de vir comigo. Vou avisar a polícia, ao Bobby, tomar uma ducha e arrumar minha própria mala. Espero que quando eu aparecer aqui nessa sala de novo, você esteja me esperando. E não pense que essa conversa terminou... Porque eu te garanto que ainda vai render bastante...

Dito isso, John deixou a sala em passos largos, subiu as escadas e bateu a porta de seu quarto. Aquele, com certeza era o pior dia de sua vida depois da morte de Mary... Ah, Mary... Como gostaria que ela estivesse ali pra impedir tudo isso... Ou ao menos pra ajudar, se fosse inevitável...

---

A pequena víbora ansiava pela parada dos trailers... Precisava falar com Sam. Nesse momento, estava sentada em seu próprio, de frente a um espelho. D. trançava-lhe os longos cabelos enquanto ouvia suas idéias para resolver tal pendência.

— Veja bem, princesinha... Acho que tudo isso que me disse serviu apenas pra me fazer ver que sua vingança não está tão bem planejada... Precisa encontrar uma falha, fazer o forasteiro que parte conosco ver quem realmente é Aidan.. Precisa fazê-lo falar algo para Sam escutar, precisa fazer algo para atingir diretamente a confiança do garotinho... Precisa fragilizá-lo. Daí ele volta pra casa e tudo se resolve...

— Aidan não vai deixar que ele vá embora... É muito ligado às tradições.

— Então precisa pensar num modo de fazer isso escondido... Mesmo que ele vá atrás de seu escravo mais tarde... O que eu duvido muito.

— É verdade, D... É verdade.

Disse e suspirou exasperada, sorrindo para o mágico que sempre lhe ouvia e nunca deixara de entendê-la, mesmo que estivesse completamente equivocada ou até mesmo maluca..

---

Sam abriu os olhos. Já era tarde. O sol brilhava alaranjado. Provavelmente estariam fora do estado. Sorriu e espreguiçou-se. Havia um corpo ao seu lado. Seu sorriso aumentou. Deitou-se sobre o peito do mais velho e o acariciou, fazendo com que este despertasse.

— Eu dormi...

O cigano sussurrou constatando o que era óbvio... Sam estava ali, e do nada, como sempre quando perto do mesmo, uma vontade avassaladora de fazer amor com ele o invadiu. E era como se aquilo houvesse acontecido com Sam também, porque o garoto foi direto em sua boca carnuda, beijando-o, praticamente se oferecendo para qualquer uma das vagas disponíveis naquela cama, oferecendo-se para servir ao mais velho, para ser dele.

Não se deram conta, mas quando sentiram o contato das peles quentes, cobertas por uma fina camada de suor, se tocando sem quaisquer impedimentos, acabaram por rolar por toda aquela cama, aproveitando o calor um do outro, o poder que a situação empregava a cada um e o suposto amor... Vagavam por uma linda estrada, uma que decerto jamais esqueceriam, pois foi nela, que Sam abriu bem suas pernas e recebeu o outro dentro de si, enquanto o beijava e gemia seu nome. Aidan se segurou o máximo que pôde, mas só o fato de ver, de viver seu desejo, de consumá-lo, o fez acabar-se em Sam, fazendo conseqüentemente Sam acabar-se nele também, praticamente no mesmo momento, com apenas alguns segundos de diferença.

Agora estava consumada a "união". Sam pertencia a Aidan e esperava ser cuidado por ele de agora em diante, esperava ser protegido por ele, assim como era por Dean...

Dean... Nem queria pensar nesse assunto, ao menos não por agora... Queria passar esses momentos descansando ao lado de Aidan na cama sem a memória de Dean assolando-lhe o juízo. Precisava isolá-lo ao menos por um tempo. Isso... Sam precisava de um tempo, tempo para ele, tempo para Aidan, tempo para sua nova vida. E tinha certeza que só depois de muito, mas muito mesmo, é que iria esquecer Dean. Pra falar a verdade, nem sabia se pretendia esquecê-lo...

---

Entraram no carro... Bobby estava furioso demais com Dean para seguir viajem no mesmo espaço que os Winchesters.. Aquilo fora um pecado inconcebível. John sentia-se fraco ante isso, sentia-se triste, decepcionado. Poderia morrer somente de tristeza se pensasse ao certo o tamanho do pecado que Dean pudera cometer.

— Vamos para onde?

O filho indagou.

— Eu não sei. Vou para onde você disse que foi informado.

Disse John, seco, decepcionado com o mundo, com Dean, com a vida. Por, talvez, até mesmo sua própria culpa, as coisas estavam como estavam. Só precisava encontrar Sam, afastar Dean de casa e tentar ajudar o mais novo a levar uma vida o mais próximo possível do normal. Era seu dever como pai. John Winchester não falha uma, quem dirá duas vezes.

---

— Vamos tomar um banho...

— Funciona mesmo com o trailer andando?

— Sim... Depois preciso te ensinar umas coisas sobre isso. É como se fosse um grande ônibus de viagem, — tomou Sam pela mão depois de levantar-se e foram nus até o banheiro — só há algumas coisas que não são muito apropriadas para fazer enquanto nos movemos...

— Como o que?

— Bom... Cozinhar... As coisas podem fugir das panelas e pularem em seu corpo por causa de um buraco ou coisas assim...

Sam sorriu e deixou-se ser envolvido pelos braços do mais velho debaixo do jato de água quente que acariciava os corpos de ambos. Aidan tocou a face de Sam, levantando-a um pouco, mantendo contato visual. Estava com seu prêmio entre os braços... E pensar que a arrumação de Emily só havia ajudado-o ainda mais...

Lhe sorriu e seus lábios se encontraram num contato cálido, quase fraterno, que logo se tornou algo mais... Voraz. Devasso.

— Aidan...

Sam gemeu entre o beijo.

— O que foi?

— Aqui...

Sam tomou-lhe a mão e fez com que o tocasse... Estava se oferecendo. Sentia seu corpo clamando pelo do cigano. Segurou a face do mesmo, beijando os lábios carnudos, sendo acariciado por ele, e logo pôde sentir-se chocar contra a parede. Sorriu de canto, malicioso. Era assim que gostava de ser tratado. E sabia que por mais um bom tempo estaria preso naquele chuveiro com Aidan, tocando seus logos cabelos negros, sendo possuído por ele, acabando-se... Nesses momentos, mesmo que não admitisse, ainda pensava em Dean... Fora apenas uma vez, e mesmo bêbados ou como quer que estivessem, havia **sim** marcado para sempre.

---

Continua...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Mais um capítulo para quem anda acompanhando Circus. Agradeço a presença e as reviews. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas fim de ano é um terror pra mim... Principalmente por ter tantas datas comemorativas...**

------

— Aidan... você não sabe o que está fazendo! Porque não deixa ele ir embora? Porque não... Deixa tudo ficar como estava?

Ela parecia racional demais, inabalada demais... O tom de voz baixo, a expressão enfadada... Não mais parecia aquela menina boba, voraz e apaixonada de treze anos. Talvez fossem os olhos cheios de frieza, talvez fossem os lábios que não sorriam por nada, talvez fosse até mesmo a situação. Sentiu-se mal ao olhar para ela, mas não se deixou dominar. Havia deixado Sam dormindo mais uma vez e descido para comprar algo naquele lugar, mesmo que não fossem passar a noite ali. Aparentemente estava exigindo muito do garoto. Os últimos dias haviam sido passados praticamente na cama com o mesmo... Tinha que agradá-lo de alguma forma, ou ele continuaria... bom, também aparentemente ele estava triste. Aproveitara-se desse pequeno detalhe e fora em busca de algo que sabia, Sam gostava. Não esperava topar com Emily do lado de fora... Haviam boatos de que ela estava doente... E com toda a boa vontade do mundo, havia ido tentar desculpar-se com ela, pois talvez fosse o motivo de seu mal...

As coisas estavam bem para ele, então não queria esse agravante puxando para trás... Queria que ela também ficasse bem com ele, e, quando tentou beijá-la, não recebeu um tapa como esperava. Apenas virou-lhe as costas e riu de seu comportamento, dizendo que era um tanto infantil... Um tanto... Desprezível. Sim, ela infelizmente pegara no ponto para deixá-lo nervoso.

— Porque agora ele me pertence! É meu escravo para sempre, quer ele queira ou não! Que droga Emy! Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo! Será que não entende que ele é apenas minha propriedade? Mas que droga!

Bateu a mão sobre a parede do trailer. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e a beijou à força. Quando se separaram, ela apenas cuspiu e limpou os lábios, antes de rir da cara dele e sair de cena o mais rápido possível... Havia visto olhos na janela, olhos que não queriam se mostrar, olhos que ficaram chocados demais com o que havia ouvido...

Em seus longos passos até seu trailer, sorriu. Os bilhetes que havia mandado para ele, haviam mesmo surtido efeito. Ele a havia escutado, e ficado de olho no comportamento de seu... "amado".

D. a esperava na porta. É verdade... Ele sim, era digno de sua pessoa. E somente pelo lindo sorriso que ela lhe dedicou, ele soube... Estava tudo bem, ao menos por agora. Estendeu-lhe a mão e ela adentrou o trailer, fechando a porta atrás de si. Recebida agora por um abraço, foi levantada do chão e girada, sorrindo, abraçando-o também. Finalmente havia dado um grande passo em rumo ao seu paraíso...

---

— Pai, eu juro que ele também quis, não foi culpa minha! Pelo menos não toda minha!!

— Dean, se eu estivesse no seu lugar e cometesse um erro desses, te juro que a coisa que eu menos tentaria fazer, seria me justificar! Não tem por que! Você tem todas as mulheres da cidade nas mãos e se deita logo com seu irmão!

John acertou um murro no volante. Dean estava assustado com o comportamento do pai. Achou melhor calar-se. Estava querendo chorar, e infelizmente John percebera...

— Pode chorar, mesmo! Porque quando eu achar seu irmão, juro que você vai para fora de casa e ele vai pra um bom psicólogo tentar superar o absurdo que você fez com ele...

— Mas não foi só culpa minha pai!

Tentou defender-se em vão, algumas lágrimas rolando por sua face, uma clara expressão de tristeza, surpresa e desespero.

— Dean... Cale-se! Basta!

Pelo olhar de John que atingiu o seu, Dean sentiu até mesmo um frio na espinha. Realmente não podia mais contestar ou falar nada. Sabia que estava errado, mas não queria enfrentar as conseqüências sozinho, queria que todos soubessem que não fora somente culpa sua. Sam havia tido sua parcela e, com certeza esta não fora pequena. Disso, ele e o menor tinham ciência.

---

Sam havia escutado aquilo mesmo? Ou seria apenas um equívoco? Não... Havia sido real demais para parecer engano... De todo modo não era. Havia escutado muito bem aquelas palavras. Não sabia o que pensar agora, sua cabeça doía, girava... Precisava se acalmar, mesmo achando ser impossível. Estava sozinho no mundo, tinha certeza. Não podia mais voltar para casa, sequer sabia onde estavam e não poderia brigar com Aidan, sequer indagar o que ele havia dito. Emily estava certa. Arrependeu-se amargamente de não havê-la escutado e de ter falado algumas coisas ruins para a mesma. Havia sido rude demais com ela quando só queria ajudá-lo. Queria chorar agora, e quando viu que Aidan já adentrava o trailer, colocou um sorriso no rosto, indo abraçá-lo quando o notou com uma cara desconfiada. De forma alguma o cigano poderia saber que havia escutado...

— Vamos tomar um banho juntos?

Ele perguntou. Sam apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e, mesmo querendo chorar, tirar toda aquela história a limpo como fazia com Dean quando este fazia algo que não era de seu agrado, teve que submeter-se, acabando por ir relutantemente rumo à algo que não queria, não agora.

---

— Sabe, eu não estou feliz com o que está acontecendo...

Ela disse. Estava deitada com ele, quem parecia um vampiro.. Como aquela pele era branca! E lisa! Havia realmente se apaixonado... E decerto era melhor que Aidan... Menos agressivo, mais selvagem. Ao menos não teria problemas com alguns golpes fortes e algumas imposições que tinha com o outro, mas mesmo assim ele a dominava do jeito certo, do jeito que sabia que gostava.

— Por quê?

Ao seu lado ele descansava, apoiado em um cotovelo, observando a face pacífica de expressão concentrada.

— Ele vai sofrer. Se ainda não souber, tudo bem, mas se já, sabe que não terá como se livrar, não para sempre... Me sinto culpada;

— Em que? Emy, você não fez nada para que ele quisesse vir conosco! Se alguém tem culpa nisso tudo, acredite, não é você.

— D...

O abraçou, descansando a face sobre seu peito. Os olhos de ambos se fecharam e acabaram adormecendo.

---

Já era noite. Sam estava deitado ao dispor de Aidan, e isso o estava deixando mal. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seu lindo conto de fadas havia desmoronado quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Tudo o que pensava agora, era em sua família, o conforto e a segurança de sua casa, de seu mundo, mundo aquele que havia renegado, deixado para trás ao resolver ir embora com o maldito circo... Queria voltar, mais até mesmo que viver... Estava com vontade de chorar, por que agora sabia: cada vez que Aidan dizia "eu te amo", ele estava mentindo. Isso era doloroso! Tanto quanto saber que Dean havia sucumbido ao desejo. Tudo bem, aquilo fora amargamente errado, mas não podia culpar só a ele... Sam reconheceu, mas agora, tarde demais, tinha que fazer o que lhe era mandado... Não queria ser punido como nas histórias que, agora sabia, Aidan contara para lhe amedrontar...

"Deus, por favor, se estiver me ouvindo, me ajude, porque estou sozinho, não tenho Dean, nem o papai, nem mesmo a mamãe quer mais iluminar meu caminho... Eu preciso muito de ajuda, e me arrependo tanto de ter deixado minha casa! Oh Deus, por favor... Faça alguma coisa..."

Pensava. Estavam parados, parados em um lugar qualquer. Era cedo e passariam a noite ali...

Aidan estava demorando. Provavelmente havia saído para comprar qualquer coisa. Era a chance que precisava...

Levantou-se de súbito. Tremia... Pegou algum dinheiro, enfiou nos bolsos daquela roupa maravilhosa, que o deixava um legítimo persa e saiu do trailer.. Os sapatos dourados tocaram o chão e, pelas sombras, pôde correr. Correr para qualquer lugar, para qualquer rumo, direção. Foi distanciando-se do local onde todos estavam, sentindo seu coração disparar ainda mais, se possível... Estava salvando-se, não podia acreditar.

Corria pelas margens da rodovia, e a todo farol, escondia-se às bordas da mesma, entre o capim. Precisava desaparecer sem ser notado, caso contrário, Aidan o acharia até no inferno se fosse necessário. Seu corpo já apresentava cansaço, havia deixado todas as suas coisas para trás, celular, roupas, documentos... Não se importava com nada. Precisava salvar sua vida. E teria que ser dessa maneira. Talvez achasse uma cidade antes do amanhecer, ou ao menos um posto de gasolina para ligar para John ou Dean. Sua respiração já estava pesada, errática. Era banhado pelo brilho da lua. E ainda corria. Precisava correr. Quanto mais, melhor. Só não podia cair, parar, ao menos por enquanto.

E como Sam é Sam, sua determinação é maior que qualquer outra coisa quando precisa que ela seja.

------

**Continua...**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bom,** passando para aproveitar o tempo de fim de ano, onde todos costumam correr para festas e bagunças, para postar mais um capitulo. Estou forçando contra um bloqueio, curtindo a época do ano que mais "adoro" e até que enfim conseguindo soltar-lhes mais algumas poucas palavras...

**Segue o texto.**

------

Podia ver as luzes. Seu peito doía, só precisava correr, misturar-se às sombras mais um pouco e chegaria lá. Estava beirando a exaustão, mas era isso ou sua morte... Mesmo quase caindo, misturou-se ao mato quando viu luzes... Deitou-se, levantou-se. Estava apavorado. Podia ser ele! Afastou-se da estrada e encontrou um pouco engolida pelo mato, uma trilha. Se afundou na mesma, percebendo-a em linha reta. Decerto daria na cidade, e era isso que precisava... Chegar lá.

---

— Hah!

Riu sem humor. Seus cabelos soltos e bagunçados pelo vento que enfrentou usando o quadriciclo.

"Já não era hora!" Pensou. Sam estava muito bonzinho para ser verdade. Saiu do trailer e subiu em qualquer coisa. Gritou seus amigos, seus cães de guarda. Falou tantas e tantas coisas, que poderia tê-los motivado até mesmo para uma guerra se quisesse.

Com D., Emy observava tudo da janela de seu quarto, em seu trailer.

— Por favor... Diga que ele não vai caçá-lo..

Ele a acolheu entre os braços. Era óbvio o que todos iriam fazer...

— Tal pai tal filho...

Ele completou. Ela chorou.

— Oh meu Deus! D.! Não podemos deixar!!

Parecia desesperada. Ah, como ele odiava vê-la assim... Faria tudo o que fosse necessário para aqueles olhos amarelos brilharem em alegria ao invés de lágrimas.

— E o que faremos?

A questionou. Ele realmente não tinha idéia de como proceder.

— E-eu não sei.. Por favor, me ajude a pensar.

Abraçou-o e deixou sua cabeça descansar no peito forte e pálido do mesmo enquanto vários brutamontes que mais pareciam vikings preparavam-se para dispersar à ordem de Aidan.

— Vamos caçá-lo!!

Os gritos foram incessantes, até fazê-los calarem para dar o restante das ordens.

---

Sam parou frente um muro... sim. Aparentemente havia chegado à cidade. Agora precisaria sair daquele mato e ir pela estrada, era um risco a se correr.

Mais alguns passos calmos, hesitantes e pôde correr novamente, passando pelo muro, que descobriu ser de uma fábrica e adentrando a cidade... Nossa.. Um lugar com muitas indústrias, o cheiro das siderúrgicas se fazendo presente.. Bom, tudo o que precisava era um lugar para ficar e alguma coisa para comer... Precisava ficar seguro, escondido, ao menos por essa noite.

E com aquelas roupas... precisava arrumar outras.. Mas como faria isso no meio da noite? Precisaria se arriscar. Só... saber onde havia uma loja.

Andou devagar até uma rua mais clara. Por sorte, alguns mercados abertos... Tudo o que precisava era encontrar algum que vendesse roupas, sapatos e alguma coisa pra comer. Por lógica, provavelmente o maior deles teria.

Caminhou até lá; Estava salvo. Mas ainda precisava deixar algum dinheiro para pagar um hotel e talvez para uma passagem de ônibus pela manhã. Precisava ligar para seu pai também. Só tinha trinta dólares no bolso agora... A diária do hotel à sua frente levaria metade deles. Ainda precisaria deixar para o café da manhã, para uma passagem e precisava ligar para John, mas isso poderia fazer do telefone do quarto.

---

— Pai?

John arregalou os olhos e brecou o carro no meio da estrada.

— Sam??? Como.. Onde?

— Acalme-se pai, por favor.

— Pelo menos diga onde está.

— E-eu não sei, m-mas... tem como você e o Dean me acharem pelo telefone daqui.. e-eu... pai, me perdoe por tudo... venha logo me buscar, por favor. E-eu.. me arrependo tanto!

Sam estava chorando, muito. Aquilo fazia o peito de John doer. Sabia que o filho havia fugido, ou caso contrário não estaria assim. Agora só precisava descobrir onde estava e buscá-lo, salvá-lo. E sabia, se Sam tivesse fugido, logo estariam atrás dele. Era sua chance de recuperar seu menino.

— Eu vou Sammy, eu te prometo que vou... Tente se manter à salvo.

Mais algumas palavras e desligaram. Dean também estava chorando. Saber que Sam estava sozinho, correndo perigo e sentir-se impossibilitado se salvá-lo, o fazia sentir-se tão mal! Parecia que o mundo todo estava caindo sobre sua cabeça por causa de uma droga de sentimento... E... se fosse culpado pela infelicidade de Sam, se todo esse mal se devesse à seu comportamento, se Sam concordasse com isso, prometeu-se: com ou sem a ordem de John, se afastaria. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, doente, malvado e culpado por todos os males existentes...

---

Sam deitou-se. Não pedira para falar com Dean porque não se pedia perdão por um erro como o dele por telefone.. Sim, fora incapaz de entender as coisas tomando aquela decisão de forma súbita, havia sido infantil o bastante para ignorar o "problema" com uma solução pior que o próprio.

Tentando comer o que havia comprado, acabou por pensar demais. Queria parar de chorar, mas isso parecia meio difícil agora. Tudo bem, precisava se acalmar. Não que isso fosse de todo possível, mas era o melhor a se fazer.

De seus olhos desprendiam-se lágrimas. Estava apavorado. Se pudesse, jurou-se que sairia dalí e entraria no primeiro carro que parasse para lhe dar carona. Mas não. Depois de tudo conseguira entender que precipitar-se nem sempre era a melhor coisa à se fazer. Agora precisava dormir um pouco. Tinha que forçar-se, porque sabia: não conseguiria fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar pela exaustão.

Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e ajustou o despertador. Tinha agora algumas poucas horas para dormir. Sabia que viriam atrás, então pretendia acordar assim que o sol nascesse e partir, rumo contrário àquele de onde havia vindo.

Era sua chance. Não queria ser morto por Aidan nem por nenhum dos cães de guarda dele. Então tinha que ser esperto, tinha que ser mais rápido que eles, tinha que tornar-se invisível aos olhos daqueles que lhe representavam perigo.

---

— Assim que o sol nascer sairemos. Preparem suas armas, algemas, correntes, cordas... Qualquer coisa que se use para capturar um animal arisco como o que está em questão. Quem o trouxer para mim... — apontou as três pequenas barras de ouro que estavam sobre uma mesa — Então já sabem... Quem trouxer minha princesa de volta, terá a recompensa.

Todos aqueles monstros que antes pareciam anjos sorriram maliciosos. Aidan estava sendo generoso ao oferecer aquele pagamento... E quando se tratava de ouro, podia dizer-se que até mesmo matariam uns aos outros para tê-lo.

Emy, mais uma vez observando sem ser percebida, sentia-se na obrigação de salvar a pobre alma de Sam. Conhecia Aidan e conhecia os castigos dele sobre os mais fracos. Era um verdadeiro carrasco, e ela duvidava que Sam fosse agüentar.

Afastou-se da janela e pegou uma de suas bolsas. O mágico apenas a imitou. Estaria com sua princesinha onde quer que ela fosse.

Ninguém viu quando saíram e ele pegou seu veículo preto, sombrio. Ela já havia se adaptado às cores dele... E estava tão linda... Mesmo preocupada, a felicidade era visível em seus traços.

— Porque não avisa seus pais que estamos saindo?

— Você sabe melhor que eu o que aconteceria, D...

Ele sorriu malicioso. Olhou para os dois lados da estrada. Sua intuição berrou para que ele virasse à esquerda, e foi o que fez. Haveria algum chão antes de chegarem àquela última cidade pela qual haviam passado, então o jeito era aproveitar o tempo discutindo sobre o que fazer. Ah, e esse era um assunto tão grande que sequer deixaria espaço para outros...

---

— Pai... O que vai fazer quando acharmos o Sam?

— Eu não sei Dean... E seria melhor se você não me perguntasse nada disso agora... Tudo o que ele precisa é que a gente tire ele vivo de lá, então deixe esses... acertos para mais tarde..

Dean encostou-se novamente ao banco do carona. Não podia ficar deixando a culpa roer suas entranhas. Isso era tão desconfortável! E além do mais, não era de todo esse monstro! Não havia forçado o mais novo a nada! Sam queria tanto quanto ele, pôde ver isso ao decorrer do tempo que certas "ações" passaram a acontecer entre os dois... Sim, Sam era mais novo, podia até parecer mais inocente, mas aquele sentimento não brotava apenas no peito de Dean, não era uma coisa não-correspondida! Estaria sendo injusto com tudo e todos se pensasse assim. Podia se lembrar de tudo, dos beijos, toques...

Sam também o amava daquele modo, Sam também o desejara aquela noite, e mesmo que houvesse hesitado algumas vezes, sempre voltava atrás, sabendo-se correspondido pelo mais velho.

Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o carro de Bobby os seguindo. Será que o que fizera havia sido assim tão horrível para até mesmo o melhor amigo de seu pai tomar ódio de sua pessoa? Bom, sabia que não era algo comum como engravidar a filha da empregada, a filha do vizinho ou coisas assim, mas pelo amor de Deus! Não havia matado ninguém! Nem forçado o mais novo a sumir de casa! Muito pelo contrário... Daria sua vida para que ele voltasse, e se o problema todo fosse o que ocorreu naquela noite, Dean daria até mesmo suas lembranças para voltar no tempo e consertar, jamais permitindo que acontecesse.

Queria Sam para sempre, mas se a felicidade do mesmo dependesse de seu distanciamento, Dean não se importaria em sofrer por ele.

------

**Continua...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Nada a dizer hoje... (Por pura pressa e falta de criatividade.) Mais um capítulo.**

---

As horas se passaram. O mundo fora daquele quarto parecia perigoso demais. Tanto que Sam estava com medo até mesmo de chegar à janela depois de acordar apavorado com um barulho qualquer, provavelmente vindo do quarto ao lado. Tinha que sair dalí, porque caso perguntassem, todos saberiam onde estaria um garoto de quinze anos que chegou à cidade com roupa de circo... Mas... Tudo parecia tão perigoso do lado de fora daquele ambiente...

Droga... Decidiu-se: Tomaria um banho, juntaria suas coisas... "Que coisas?" pensou e riu sem humor, ligaria para John e sairia do quarto para esperá-los em um lugar qualquer, um lugar onde não corresse riscos. Talvez a rodoviária.

A TV ligada ainda o fazia companhia, e na esperança do telefone tocar, puxou o longo fio até a pia do banheiro. Agora tinha que ser rápido. Logo amanheceria, e quando acontecesse, não mais queria estar ali como um alvo fácil.

---

— Dean, ligue pro Sam e avise que estamos chegando...

Disse John, aparentando extremo cansaço, dirigindo há tantas longas horas, muito preocupado com o filho para parar agora.

O primogênito hesitou por alguns instantes... Não sabia como Sam iria ser com ele de agora em diante e, sinceramente, temia que tudo houvesse mudado para sempre, para pior.

Tentou disfarçar, mexeu no telefone, até mesmo revirou algumas fotos de John, tudo por medo de como Sam o iria tratar... Sabe, queria muito ouvir a voz do mais novo, mas temia tanto! E se Sam o xingasse? Ainda pior! Se o tratasse com toda a indiferença do mundo? Seria doloroso como a morte para Dean.

Discou o número do hotel onde o mais novo estava com certo temor... Atenderam da recepção, e por um momento, Dean pensou em desligar. Se o fizesse, John provavelmente ficaria ainda mais irritado. Logo a ligação foi transferida para o quarto de Sam. Ele demorou um pouco para atender, provavelmente ocupado com alguma coisa ou hesitando por algum motivo.

— Sim...

A voz era baixa, rouca. Por conhecer tanto Sam, Dean podia notar um pouco de receio na voz do mesmo.

— Sam... Sou eu..

O mais novo sentiu o coração disparar ao mínimo contato daquelas palavras ao seu ouvido. Suas pernas tremiam, mas não podia parecer fraco, não a essa altura, não agora.

— Dean...

— O papai pediu pra ligar... Então.. não preocupa; estamos chegando. Fica quieto por aí mesmo e tenta não se meter em confusão, okay?

Dean disse, tentando mostrar normalidade, falhando terrivelmente. Sam apenas respondeu o que devia antes de desligarem. O mais novo estava ansioso para vê-lo, mesmo que não soubesse como agiria ou como se sentiria ao olhar para ele. Queria abraçá-lo, queria abraçar John, e quem mais estivesse junto a eles.

---

Chegaram à cidade. Estacionaram em uma rua deserta, onde não poderiam vê-los, pelo menos de primeira. Estariam a salvo até todos invadirem em busca de Sam. Sabiam, em menos de uma hora, todos estariam ali.

— Você sabe o que fazer?

Ele a indagou.

— Não.

Respondeu perdida em seus pensamentos, segurando uma faca pontiaguda, uma espécie de adaga, afiada o suficiente para perfurar até mesmo a lataria do carro. A guardou na bainha. Olhou dentro dos olhos misteriosos do mágico e disse:

— Eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas ele que não se atreva à encostar no garoto... Caso contrário...

Seu olhar desviou-se na direção da adaga mais uma vez. D. havia entendido o recado.

— Não se preocupe.. Eu vou te apoiar em tudo o que fizer.

Ele olhou para aquelas coisas que escondia sob as mangas negras... Pontiagudas, cromadas e nas mãos dele, mortais.

Estavam preparados para uma guerra. Pelo visto, não era de agora que Aidan vinha aprontando... Para terem tanto ressentimento, justificava-se a necessidade de pará-lo por seus atos anteriores.

---

Os quadriciclos foram chegando devagar. Pararam na entrada da cidade, ao lado daquela fábrica que exalava o delicioso aroma de ferro derretido. Aidan disse algumas palavras e, de dois em dois, dispersaram. Cercariam a cidade, ou ao menos a metade dela. Haviam apenas dois hotéis, em um deles, o garoto teria de estar. Caso contrário, seria tarde demais, mesmo assim iriam procurá-lo na próxima cidade. Ou melhor, caçá-lo.

Deu partida em seu próprio veículo e partiu em direção ao que pensava ser o centro daquela droga de lugar, que mais parecia ser apenas o distrito industrial de qualquer cidade. O sol alaranjado começava a surgir. Sorriu malicioso. Era hora do jogo começar.

---

John, Dean e Bobby chegavam até a cidade. Assim que entraram, Dean apontou para onde deveria estar o motel. Não era uma cidade grande, também não era pequena, então provavelmente se enganariam em algumas ruas até achar o lugar certo. Precisavam correr contra o tempo, caso contrário, se levassem Sam novamente, poderia ser tarde demais.

Poucos segundos depois, o celular de John tocou.

— Bobby...

— Não sei se está vendo, mas tem uns caras estranhos circulando por aqui nuns quadriciclos coloridos... E todos eles são estranhos demais pra não terem saído de um show de horrores.

— Estou vendo... Fique armado. Podem ser o nosso segundo maior problema.

— Entendido.

Desligaram. E sim, eram o segundo maior problema dos salvadores de Sam.

---

O garoto se olhou no espelho pela última vez. Sairia dalí sem deixar vestígios. A roupa que conseguira decerto não ajudaria no frio. Estava com um chinelo preto, comum, um moletom cinza e uma camisa preta de mangas longas. Sua face apresentava cansaço, seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Sim, havia chorado mais uma vez. Só precisava ter coragem e se mandar dalí.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou os cabelos mais uma vez e na cara e na coragem, abriu a porta. Aparentemente, ninguém. O mesmo lugar pacato da noite passada. Sentia-se ameaçado. Se não fosse equívoco, tinha certeza de ter ouvido os ruídos infernais daquelas coisas que usavam nas apresentações...

— Droga...

Sussurrou e, tentando agir normalmente, começou sua marcha em direção à escada por onde havia subido, a mesma que dava no estacionamento.

Chegou perto da estrutura branca, metálica em algumas partes. Estava hesitando em descer, mas precisava sair dalí. Não era como se alguém fosse atacá-lo de surpresa ou algo do tipo...

Degrau após degrau ele desceu, como se estivesse caminhando de encontro à sua própria sentença de morte por todos os seus pecados, por todas as suas precipitações, todas as suas injustiças...

---

— Sim.. Ele está no cento e três, lá em cima. Por quê? Quem são vocês?

— Não somos ninguém senhora.. Muito obrigado pela informação.

Dois homens distintos, um poderia ser descrito como quase apache, longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo e o outro poderia ser descrito como um príncipe com o corte de cabelo do Elvis sem as costeletas, loiro.

Deram as costas à pobre mulher que nem sabia do que se tratava e foram em direção à escada.

— Vá por ali, pare debaixo dos degraus. Eu vou cercar pelo lado.

— Ótimo.

Sorriram e cada um alcançou seu destino. Podiam ouvir os passos no topo da escada, podiam ver a sombra, podiam sentir a adrenalina corroendo suas veias por dentro. Ah, isso seria deliciosamente interessante. Sentiam-se em um filme de ação, onde teriam que raptar um elemento principal da trama.

---

— Eles estão no hotel...

D. disse. Chegara ofegando à janela do carro. Emy saiu e olhou em volta.

— Eles também estão na praça, estão no terminal rodoviário, estão em toda parte.

Tentava parecer calma, mas ele podia ver em seus olhos, claros como o dia, o desespero.

— Tudo bem... Só precisamos pensar. Vamos ficar calmos, certo?

Ela o abraçou e foi acolhida por ele.

— Não quero que nada lhe aconteça, D., porque depois de tanto tempo, eu posso dizer pela primeira vez que estou feliz de verdade, sem preocupar-me com certas coisas...

— Hey, não diga como se eu fosse morrer!

Sorriu para ela, encorajando-a.

— É sério. Não me venha morrer agora, Mr. Darkness, ou prometo que vou atrás do senhor até mesmo no inferno.

Disse olhando nos olhos dele, quem sorriu e a beijou. Também não queria que acontecesse nada a ela, mas se começasse a falar, seria motivo pra ambos chorarem, e nervosismo a mais numa hora dessas com certeza não ajuda.

---

John, Dean e Bobby estacionaram num local um pouco escondido. Um que ao menos mascarasse os carros. Desceram. Dean estava com um revolver comum. John com sua raridade e Bobby com sua escopeta, aquela que bastava um tiro pra resolver logo de cara um problema grande.

— Pai, eu vou procurar o Sam! Eu não agüento mais ver esses palhaços dominando a cidade como se fossem da polícia e Sam fosse algum criminoso!

John segurou Dean pelo colarinho e o estampou em uma parede qualquer.

— Olha aqui garoto... Já basta! Não acha que já arrumou problemas demais pro seu irmão? Acho melhor você se comportar, porque não quero ser obrigado a atirar no meu próprio filho.

— Não seja por isso..

Bobby disse, olhando para Dean e depois para sua escopeta. Agora sim, o primogênito Winchester se sentia uma das piores pessoas da face da terra, se não, a pior.

------

**Continua...**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aproveitando o pequeno milagre e passando pra deixar mais um capítulo hoje! Incrível o que o alívio de um ano pesado faz com uma pessoa!**

**Segue o texto!**

------

Sam sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão. Havia escapado do andar superior do hotel. Agora era só correr até a rodoviária, esperar que seus salvadores chegassem e tudo estaria bem... Porém, por tremenda falta de sorte, sentiu-se ser imobilizado e logo em seguida, uma lâmina gelada em sua garganta. Ante seus olhos arregalados, surgiu a face angelical de um daqueles monstros, capangas de Aidan. Oh droga, estava tão ferrado que podia sentir-se praticamente rendido. Estava agora, literalmente de mãos atadas.

— Vamos lá.. Tem uma pessoa muito ansiosa pra te ver...

A risada alta fez o sangue de Sam gelar. Sabia que agora seria levado de volta, e mal sabia os castigos que aquele demônio estaria planejando para ele. Não queria nem imaginar o custo que isso teria. Será que algum dia voltaria para Dean? Para John, Bobby, para sua vida? Éh, doía pensar nisso. Jamais tomaria uma decisão precipitada outra vez.

---

Dean se afastou displicentemente, como quem não queria nada. Conseguiu passar despercebido aos olhos do pai e de Bobby, acabando por enfiar-se em uma viela qualquer e começar à correr que nem um louco. Sabia que tinha algo acontecendo. Seu coração disparado, doendo, e sua mente nublada indicavam isso.

Foi quando dobrou uma outra esquina que chocou-se de frente com aquela... víbora. A tomou pelo pulso. Estava diferente e parecia preocupada.

— Você!

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Tentou se desvencilhar, inútil.

— Onde está o meu irmão, sua maldita?

— E-eu não sei! Nós viemos para salvá-lo! Aidan mandou os comparsas caçarem ele pra que levasse de volta para o circo e...

Não pôde terminar de falar. Ouviu um click de uma arma atrás de sua cabeça e uma voz familiar, praticamente sussurrando:

— Os dois, conosco já!

Os olhos verdes de Dean estavam arregalados. Pudera ver aqueles demônios praticamente massacrando o mágico um pouco mais ao fundo, pudera ver o olhar empolgado do elemento que ameaçava agora a vida daquela fada, ou bruxa, de treze anos com uma arma em sua nuca, pudera ver Sam, ao longe, sendo arrastado à força, mãos atadas, para a porcaria da praça central. Éh, aquela cidade parecia agora um grande espetáculo do circo dos horrores.

As coisas pareceram se tornar ainda piores quando Dean se viu aproximando-se daquele maldito cigano sem poder fazer quase nada. Não podia se precipitar, de forma alguma. Tinha uma arma, era verdade, mas não podia usá-la antes de pensar bem, caso contrário estaria colocando em risco a vida de Sam, a sua própria e a de todos os outros ali. Precisava pensar em um jeito de resolver tudo sem que tivesse alguns efeitos colaterais, e no momento, isso parecia praticamente impossível.

---

Quando o viu ser trazido com a faca ante o pescoço e as mãos amarradas, sorriu de canto a canto. Aquele fora o plano perfeito, o que precisava e fizera justo na hora mais oportuna! Estava feliz consigo mesmo. Sua camisa de mangas longas branca, adornada com renda nos pulsos, o fazia parecer ainda mais bronzeado. Aproximou-se de Sam, fazendo o garoto tremer nas bases. Cabelos ao vento, olhos cintilando maldade, estava lindo, e isso seria claramente notado no momento se ainda usasse a máscara de príncipe encantado, aquela que escondia o monstro que era.

Sorriu mais ainda quando viu os outros "elementos surpresa" juntarem-se à festa. Ah, aquele sonho mais velho, dourado e com os olhos cintilando ódio, tão promissor! E sua pequena víbora; vadia barata... Bem sabia que ela tinha algo a ver com tudo isso. Depois de beijar Sam, o faria com ela, só para testar a reação daquele quem a havia roubado.

E então, quando seus amigos de todas as horas trouxeram as quatro pessoas ao centro da praça, sentiu-se o rei sol, sentiu-se poderoso, invencível. Aproximou-se em passos lentos daquele que era seu, daquele que levaria consigo para sempre. O tocou a face, mesmo que este tentasse se esquivar. Beijou-lhe os lábios à força. Sabia, levaria um tempo para dominá-lo novamente, mas nada que não desse conta do recado.

Afastou-se e pode ver nos olhos dele a mágoa, o rancor e a promessa de vingança banhada em ódio. Sim, ele o odiava, mas a linha existente entre amor e ódio era tênue demais para sobreviver ao tempo...

Aproximou-se de sua princesa. Sorriu-lhe. Porque será mesmo que todos ali o olhavam agora com ódio? Bom, não sabia. Era tão boa pessoa! Não era falso e tudo dentro e fora de si era completamente natural.

Aproximou-se e a beijou. Um selo breve. Não tinha mais graça, sabe... Já havia virado algo... Rotineiro. Não tanto quanto a cabeçada que recebeu como recompensa. Até chegou a levantar a mão contra a face da mesma, mas conteve-se. Não precisaria disso. Havia coisas mais importantes a se fazer do que lidar com ela.

Deu as costas à mesma e então foi até Dean... Ah, Dean... O mais velho, protetor, incorruptível, porém amante do irmão menor... Que feio, não é mesmo?

— Dean, Dean, Dean... Mas que surpresa, que honra!

Os olhos verdes semicerrados poderiam matá-lo se olhares tivessem poder. Sentia o frio na espinha. Provavelmente Dean estaria pensando em quão delicioso seria cortá-lo pedacinho por pedacinho, mesmo vivo, e quão altos seriam seus gritos. Sorriu.

— Aposto que venho reivindicar seu irmãozinho... Mas... — fez uma pausa dramática e deu a volta em torno de si mesmo, lentamente — eu sinto muito. Acho que já deve ter ouvido por aí... Se você é digno da salvação de um cigano, também é digno pertencer ao mesmo pelo resto de seus dias...

— Maldito! Eu vou acabar com você.

Disse o primogênito Winchester, sussurro, ansiando cravar uma estaca de madeira sob o queixo daquele... demônio.

— Acho que não, meu bem.

Segurou a face de Dean. Que tipo de pessoa descontrolada era aquela? Meu Deus! Ele estava realmente se achando o dono do mundo, o rei do mesmo. O jeito que falou por mais cinco minutos, os insultos e até mesmo as carícias na face de Dean... Ah, aquilo fazia o Winchester mais velho se contorcer em desgosto.

E então, quando todos começaram a ser arrastados para dentro de um dos veículos do maldito circo, Emily foi a primeira a reagir. No fim de tudo se culpava. Se não tivesse colocado aquela coisa nos drinks de Sam e Dean, provavelmente nada teria acontecido e nenhum deles, inclusive D., quem não tinha nada à ver com isso, estaria em perigo. Se remexeu como uma princesa desesperada o faria, gritou e foi levantada do chão por aqueles dois brutamontes. Era só o que queria para se balançar de um modo que, no fim de tudo, os fez soltar o agarre agora impossível, e então, Dean se soltou pela deixa daquele monstro que o segurava. Já era hora de partir pra ignorância. Sam não podia fazer nada, porque estava com uma faca no pescoço. O mágico, por sua vez, começava a despertar lentamente. E, ao ver sua princesa ser jogada longe por um dos "monstros" que provavelmente iria atrás dela, levantou-se de onde estava e foi na direção do mesmo. Sabia lutar, isso era um de seus segredos que agora teria que abrir mão. E então, o conteve.

Ouviram tiros, e nem por isso pararam de se digladiar. O homem que segurava Sam foi ao chão, desesperado com sua perna que agora sangrava como se houvesse sido decepada.

Aidan olhou, uma leve expressão de desespero apoderando-se de seu rosto bonito. Não, não podia estar dando errado. Não agora! Franziu o cenho e correu até Sam, tirando sua própria adaga de onde quer que estivesse e o segurando novamente. O mais novo parecia estar atônito. Não se movera desde a queda do homem que o fazia de refém.

— Acho melhor pararem se não quiserem sangue dessa pobre criança manchando as mentes de vocês...

Dean foi o primeiro a parar. Já havia finalizado um dos calhordas. D. também parou. John levantou as mãos e Bobby massacrou pela última vez a face de um dos malucos com o cabo da arma antes de jogá-la longe.

Todos agora o olhavam aparentemente surpresos. Será possível? Sim, ele não hesitaria em cortar o pescoço de alguém que sabia, jamais pertenceria realmente à ele.

— Se algum de vocês pensa que virá aqui e levará de volta o que, **sim**, é **meu**, estão muito enganados. Então é melhor vocês dispersarem antes que eu rasgue a garganta dele agora mesmo.

Dean tirou a arma que estava escondida em sua cintura e numa reação impensada, atirou na direção do cigano, quem desviou com Sam, deixando, inevitavelmente, a bala pegar de raspão no braço do menor.

— Dean!!

Sam gritou. Ah, droga.. Aquilo estava doendo e... e.. seu pescoço... Seu pescoço tinha agora um corte raso. Ardia como centenas agulhas penetrando cada milímetro de sua pele.

Todos puderam ver o sangue escorrer e manchar a roupa do mesmo. De seus olhos, algumas lágrimas desprendiam, sem sequer tentar contê-las. Não podia.

------

**Continua...**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Deixando aqui mais um capítulo para todos nós... Espero que estejam gostando.**

---

"_Dean tirou a arma que estava escondida em sua cintura e numa reação impensada, atirou na direção do cigano, quem desviou com Sam, deixando, inevitavelmente, a bala pegar de raspão no braço do menor._

— _Dean!!_

_Sam gritou. Ah, droga.. Aquilo estava doendo e... e.. seu pescoço... Seu pescoço tinha agora um corte raso. Ardia como centenas agulhas penetrando cada milímetro de sua pele._

_Todos puderam ver o sangue escorrer e manchar a roupa do mesmo. De seus olhos, algumas lágrimas desprendiam, sem sequer tentar contê-las. Não podia."_

Estava assustado demais para pensar em aparências agora. Isso estava indo longe demais, e se, para os outros se salvarem fosse necessária sua vida, sim, abriria mão dela.

Aidan sorriu audivelmente.

— Que cruel, Winchester... Atirar em seu próprio animalzinho! Ahem.. Quer dizer, irmãozinho!

— Não o chame assim, seu cretino desgraçado!

Aidan arrastou a adaga um pouco mais sobre a pele do pescoço de Sam. Este quase, não, não quase... Realmente gritara, o que fez a lâmina afundar-se um pouco mais.

— Acho melhor prestar atenção no que diz, meu caro... Caso contrário, posso não levar o corpo de seu irmãozinho, mas garanto que a alma dele vem comigo... Agora, se eu fosse você, salvador da pátria, largaria sua pistolinha estilo papai-me-deu e se comportava direitinho, tirando seu traseiro daqui junto com todos os seus amiguinhos...

Os olhos de Dean, cintilando lágrimas, se encontraram com os de Sam, e pôde, depois de alguns segundos, sussurrar lentamente, como se quisesse passar-lhe toda a certeza do mundo de que queria aquilo.

— Vá...

Dean estava pronto para ceder, mas por um momento, seus olhos varreram todo o ambiente, gravando aquela cena por completo em sua mente... Anotava cada detalhe; O brilho alaranjado do sol, o brilho doloroso dos olhos de todos que queriam esquartejar aquele monstro, o cheiro do ferro sendo derretido nas indústrias daquele local... Anotava as feições daquele monstro, as que ansiava em destruir... Cada mínimo detalhe gravado em sua mente... Será que toda essa dor que agora sentia dentro do peito já não era castigo o bastante? Será que não havia um jeito de fazer aquele monstro soltar Sam? Droga... cedeu abaixando a face. Decerto logo aconteceria o que seus temores gritavam para que impedisse...

Mas quando resolveu levantar o rosto para olhar apenas mais uma vez, provavelmente a última, para os olhinhos daquele quem deveria cuidar, viu algo estranho na cena, e foi tudo tão rápido, que não conseguiu não assustar-se;

De algum lugar qualquer, aquela fada, ou bruxa, saiu, com uma adaga que brilhava como as estrelas e, sem pensar duas vezes, a afundou em algum lugar próximo à omoplata direita de Aidan, quem com o impacto perdeu sua adaga, dando a chance de Sam correr para o lado de seus salvadores enquanto ela corria para D.;

Aquilo tudo foi tão... impensado! Ela poderia ter colocado tudo a perder, mas no fundo, sabia que devia fazer aquilo. Era como se fosse predestinada a tal momento. Podia sentir. E quando sentiu a lâmina penetrando de modo rude e violento no corpo daquele que merecia a morte, soube que tinha cumprido seu destino naquela cena. Teve ainda mais certeza quando viu Sam tombar nos braços de Dean, ainda com as mãos atadas, o braço sangrando. Estava num estado deplorável.

Sentiu-se ser carregada pelo mágico enquanto aqueles dois homens mais velhos iam até seu ex-irmão, ameaçando-o com armas. Não teve como reagir quando foi acertado pelo cabo da escopeta na face. Desfaleceu. Tinham uma leve sensação de que agora, tudo estava acabado. E isso deixava todos muito aliviados.

---

O tempo passou quase sem que vissem. Agora os capangas já haviam levado aquele maldito embora, e não, ele não estava morto. Só ficaria fora dos palcos por um tempo e com alguns hematomas. Emily, D., Sam, Dean, John e Bobby, se encontravam parados em frente à pequena farmácia. Os mais velhos apreciaram a coragem e a ousadia daquela doce criança, e agora, não mais uma bruxa. Apenas aquela fada corajosa, com traços raros e personalidade tão forte quanto seu gênio.

Dean se despediu. John e Bobby também. Quando foi a vez de Sam, ele a abraçou.

— Muito obrigado por ter salvo minha vida.

— Não precisa agradecer, Sam, porque no fundo foi tudo culpa minha... Como eu já disse, se eu não tivesse manipulado a situação, nenhum de nós, inclusive você e Dean, teriam passado por isso... — fez uma breve pausa e olhou nos olhos dele, sorriso puro, enquanto colocava algo em sua mão — Mas... no fundo, sabe, eu acredito que tudo se trata de destino... Olha pra mim... Mesmo tendo passado momentos não muito bons, eu descobri que D. é um cara especial, mais do que eu fui capaz de enxergar.. E.. quanto à você, acho que deve ter aprendido algo com tudo isso.. Deve ter compreendido que Dean te ama... e.. que decerto fará o que quiser, o que você achar que é melhor para ambos.

— Pode ter certeza. — ele sorriu e acariciou a face da menina, mesmo não muito confiante em suas próprias palavras — Se cuida Emy... E... desculpa se eu te fiz me odiar. Não quero que guarde rancor de mim, e sempre que quiser passear, bom, somos simples, mas nossa casa estará sempre de portas abertas.

A abraçou mais uma vez, e então, puderam vê-la partir com o mágico, entrarem no carro e saírem de cena. Olhou para sua mão. Nela, havia um envelope negro, pequeno. Ele não sabia o que era, mas tinha algo à mais que uma simples carta ali dentro...

Sentiu o braço protetor de John ao redor de seus ombros e então, pôs-se a caminhar com sua família. Agora ia para casa, lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Quanto ao problema com Dean.. Bom, mais tarde decidiria o que fazer...

---

**Continua...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Sam estava exausto, seu braço doía. Assim que entrou no carro, tudo o que fez além de conversar um pouco, foi deitar-se no banco de trás e dormir, dormir mesmo. Seu corpo estava exausto, sua mente estressada e seu braço doendo. Se ainda quisesse resolver algo hoje, precisava descansar, precisava clarear os pensamentos um pouco, para parecer sensato ao conversar com quem quer que fosse.

John sentia um calor fraterno em seu peito, como se fosse um ser vazio e de repente sua alma voltasse de viagem. Queria brigar com Dean, mas não podia fazer nada com aquela sensação boa dentro do peito. Não podia sequer manter a promessa de chutá-lo para fora de casa. Só faria isso se o próprio Dean, ou Sam, quisesse. Não seria o pai injusto por separar os filhos que se amam. É claro, aquilo jamais seria visto como normal por seus olhos, mas quem era ele para arriscar perder um de seus tesouros outra vez... Preferiria aceitar o comportamento de ambos e mantê-los sob suas asas do que afastá-los e julgá-los, puní-los por toda a vida.

E quem era ele para apagar aquele brilho dos olhos de Dean, que vez ou outra voltava-se ao banco de trás para acariciar a face de Sam... Não poderia renegar a felicidade de ambos, subjugá-los. Não se sentia no direito de interromper um romance tão puro, se é que este ainda existiria no fim de tudo. E.. sinceramente, John estava torcendo para que sim. Não queria vê-los sofrendo, afastados por suas próprias decisões, medos ou o que quer que fosse.

---

Sam abriu os olhos quando sentiu o carro parar. Sabia que estava em casa, e este simples fato, o fazia sorrir de canto a canto, mesmo que ainda um pouco sonolento. Assustou-se quando sentiu mãos em seus ombros, acordando realmente.

— Dean...

Sussurrou.

— Vem, levanta... Chegamos e eu preciso fazer um curativo nesse seu braço.

Sam tremia pelo simples fato de Dean estar dando atenção à sua pessoa como se nada houvesse acontecido. Será que... não queria lembrar? Ou será que não ligava, que estava tudo bem?

Bom, ele era especial demais para se perder, e diante de indagações assustadoras como essas, Sam não pôde calar-se:

— D..Dean... Tá tudo bem?

— Claro que sim Sammy! — sorriu, mas não o sorriso que o mais novo gostaria de ver — Estamos em casa!

Ia saindo do carro quando o mais novo o puxou pelo pulso.

— Não dessa forma... O que eu quero dizer é.. Tá tudo bem com.. a gente?

Dean abaixou o rosto. Não sabia o que dizer, não fazia a mínima idéia.

— E-eu não sei.

Sentiu o agarre em seu pulso ficar mais fraco, como se Sam hesitasse em fazer isso.

— Não quer mais, não é? Depois de tudo...

— N-não é só isso Sammy... O pai ameaçou me por pra fora de casa...

— Você contou pra ele? Teve a capacidade? — exaltando-se como sempre fazia... Ah, como Dean sentiria saudades depois que fosse embora — E.. e.. **Só** isso? Quer dizer que além disso não me quer por outro motivo?

— Olha, não é hora pra discutir isso.

— Dee... Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis... E-eu.. preciso saber...

— Sammy... — aproximou-se e o tocou a face... estavam tão perto... como sentira falta daquela proximidade doce, mesmo que por pouco tempo distantes — É claro que eu te quero... Só tenho medo de ferrar com as coisas de novo.

O mais novo fechou os olhos.

— Me dá um.. abraço?

Dean o acolheu. Ter aquele corpo dentre seus braços era o que precisava para ser feliz. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Sam ainda era a razão de viver de Dean. Acariciou os fios cor de chocolate do mais novo.. Parecia tão frágil! Não só no sentido emocional, mas em **todos** os outros sentidos também..

— Sammy... — sussurrou, afastando-se lentamente apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos — Me beija...

Aquilo pareceu tão incontestável, natural e certo, que o mais novo não pôde negar... Ter os lábios de Dean colados aos seus depois de tudo fazia com que se sentisse seguro, como se nada de ruim fosse acontecer novamente. Nunca mais... Era como um tesouro, como encontrar um tesouro...

Não demorou e se afastaram. Temiam a reação de John caso visse. Saber já deveria ser de todo doloroso, mas ver! Ver o faria sofrer de desgosto. Ou não.

---

John tinha levado algumas coisas para dentro. Compras para o jantar. Bobby estava lá com ele. O amigo o pegou num momento qualquer olhando para o lado de fora por uma brecha da cortina, como se não quisesse ser visto. Viu uma expressão diferente na face do mesmo.

— O que tá acontecendo lá?

— E-eles...

— Ah... O que for, não se importe. Se não tiver ninguém se digladiando, se batendo, ou se matando, tudo bem.

— Eu sei...

Deu um sorriso triste. Mesmo confuso e um pouco chateado com a situação, estava feliz por ter os filhos de volta à sua vida. Estava feliz por tudo parecer normalizar aos poucos... Logo Sam e Dean estariam dormindo como qualquer outro dia e sua vida seria completamente normal, calma, como sempre, a vida que tanto apreciava.

— Olha John, quanto à colocar o Dean pra fora de casa, não sei se é uma boa idéia... Sam pode resolver ir atrás dele e... você já sabe... A história se repetir. Com algumas diferenças, é claro.

— Ah, Bobby... Eu não os quero longe. Nenhum deles. E se eu tiver que conviver com essa situação, não vou me importar... Não é como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo... Ao menos estão por perto, e pertencendo um ao outro, sem esses... lances de fugir e outras coisas..

— John, a sociedade vai pesar sobre isso, e assim que descobrirem, vão olhar torto e tudo mais. Você entende que está permitindo que eles cometam incesto?

— É, Bobby... Eu estou.

John sorriu um pouco menos triste agora e o amigo soube que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo com alguns espinhos recém-tirados da pele, como a idéia de John de afastar os garotos.

---

— Vem, vamos pra dentro...

Tomou a mão do mais novo e saíram do carro, trancando-o e indo em direção à porta da rua. Tudo o que Dean esperava, era que John ao menos desse chance de pegar suas coisas.

Quando seus pés alcançaram a varanda, sentiu-se tremer. Não sabia mais o que dizer, não iria se inocentar, ou tentar. O que podia fazer agora era esperar a reação e o veredicto do pai. Tocou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Os dois homens mais velhos estavam na cozinha fazendo qualquer coisa. Sam entrou enquanto Dean trancava a fechadura e foi até eles...

— Pai. Bobby... Muito obrigado.

Agradeceu, um sorriso de lado, fraco, singelo, abaixando a cabeça e sendo acolhido pelos braços do pai.

— Nunca mais fuja de casa, moleque, ou juro que te coloco de castigo por uma semana.

Todos sorriram, menos Dean, quem adentrava o recinto com uma expressão desconfiada. Quando sentiu três pares de olhos sobre sua pessoa, temeu o que poderia acontecer. Claro, era culpado por dar saída as fantasias de Sam, mas ainda assim não era uma pessoa ruim. Todos ali sabiam, não?

John se aproximou e o abraçou. Sentiu que o filho tremia. Precisava fazer algo para deixá-lo calmo, que, como o conhecia desde sempre, sabia que Dean estava nervoso. O acariciou os fios curtos e se afastou. Olhou nos olhos do filho.

— Só vou dizer uma coisa, tanto para você quanto para Sam... — Dean tremeu nas bases. Seria agora sua expulsão por toda a eternidade? — Não vou me importar com o que acontece entre vocês dois, não é mais problema meu, mesmo que Sam ainda seja de menor. Só espero que não se machuquem tanto com isso nem fujam de casa com circos, companhias estranhas e coisas assim. Vai ser barra terem que viver sob a sombra fraternal de sempre, mas já que isso aconteceu, o que posso fazer?

Fez uma cara satisfeita. Dean estava oscilando entre pálido-susto e vermelho-choque. Sam estava amarelo, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e Bobby parecia ter passado uma das maiores vergonhas de sua vida inteira. John riu. Riu alto antes de falar:

— Precisam ver as caras de vocês! Vamos lá, isso não é tão surpreendente nem tão assustador assim!

— John, você é maluco.

Bobby disse, hesitando em começar a rir da situação.

— Eu? **Eles** são! Mas o que posso fazer?

Sim, aquele momento onde todos começaram a rir ficaria para sempre nas mentes dos mesmos... Realmente, aquela fora uma reação surpreendente. E mesmo que John soubesse que o certo seria puni-los por tantos erros e acabar com a "palhaçada" toda, não conseguiu fazê-lo. Eram seus filhos, e não importava de que modo, queria vê-los felizes. Só isso. Mais nada. Eram Winchesters, e depois disso, eram humanos. Tudo o que mais prezavam, a família e a felicidade, por mais excêntrica que esta pudesse parecer.

E mais uma vez, as coisas naquelas vidas voltaram ao normal nem tão normal assim...

Fim!

---

Agradeço à todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews. Como despedida do fandom, acho que o trabalho não foi de todo satisfatório, mas enfim: o tempo que passei por aqui, já deu o que tinha que dar... Preciso de uma vida social ativa, não sou apenas isso...


	18. Epílogo

**Circus – Epílogo**

---

Seu ombro, suas costas e todo o seu braço direito doíam como a morte e de sua mente, vários pensamentos revoltos saíam, dando idéias de como acabar com a felicidade de várias pessoas... Se pudesse, voltaria no tempo e a cortaria em pedacinhos para ver como era bom bancar a heroína, a senhorita astuta...

— Maldita!

Praguejou. Não agüentava mais ficar deitado ali, como uma pessoa presa, ou doente. Claro, todos haviam reconhecido suas atitudes como crime. "Porque nem sempre um cigano tem que vencer, Aidan!" Lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai. Enquanto sua mãe lhe fazia o curativo, teve que suportar um sermão imenso! E sim, havia pego Sam no laço, mas tinha que ter aquela bruxa pra estragar tudo...

— Falta quanto, Cedric!?

Berrou. O amigo loiro e de longos fios levemente ondulados dirigia normalmente.

— Muito! Pode se deitar de novo. Quando eu cansar, acordo Phobos...

Praguejou algumas coisas e voltou para sua cama. Ah Sam... Tudo bem, haviam outras pessoas interessantes por aí, por exemplo, seus amigos eram quentes, mas... Sam era único! Sim, único. Parando para pensar bem por um breve momento, seus amigos eram mesmo muito quentes... Sorriu de lado. Depois da experiência com o Winchester mais novo, passou a reparar em seus companheiros... Sorriu de canto a canto, tramando como sempre. Aquilo seria muito divertido...

— Um dia ainda volto pra te buscar, garoto...

Sussurrou sorridente, olhando a estrada passar, deixando para trás, por hora, a necessidade de matar alguém e a vontade maluca de ter Sam outra vez.

---

Olhou para a face do mais velho. Dadas as circunstâncias em que se encontravam agora, perceber a falta de tato de Dean foi algo extremamente fácil. Era madrugada. Estavam parados no meio do quarto, frente a frente, olhando um para a cara do outro sem saber o que dizer, fazer, sem saber se correr era a melhor opção ou se podiam pular a parte complicada e atender aos gritos de seus instintos agora. O som estava ligado. John e Bobby haviam saído e só voltariam no outro dia... Iriam "apanhar" uns carros pra fazer reparos e vender.

"_Where do we go nobody knows  
I've gotta' say i'm on my way down  
God give me style and give me grace  
God put a smile upon my face"_

Sam deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os de Dean... Abriu a boca por algumas vezes e quando sentiu que juntara coragem para falar qualquer coisa que fosse, foi desencorajado pelo indicador de Dean ante seus lábios.

— Não diga nada. Não vale a pena... — o mais velho abaixou o olhar como se estivesse envergonhado por algo — Só... me abraça.

Sam o fez.

"_Where do we go to draw the line  
I've gotta' say i've wasted all your time, honey honey  
Where do i go to fall from grace  
God put a smile upon your face, yeah"_

Sentir o corpo forte de Dean, aqueles braços aconchegantes ao seu redor, ah, isso fazia Sam se sentir bem novamente. Como se nunca houvesse saído dalí... Aquele tecido macio da regata do mais velho em contato com sua face... Sam suspirou. Queria dizer para Dean o quanto o amava. Não podia. Não queria desobedecer as vontades do mais velho. Da última vez, deu no que deu.

Levantou o rosto. Olhou para aqueles olhos esverdeados novamente. Estavam semicerrados. O mais velho suspirou. Era doloroso o temor que lhe corroia por dentro.

— Você... ainda quer?

Sam apenas acenou positivamente e fechou os olhos, como que esperando pelo que sabia, viria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"_Now when you work it out i'm worse than you  
Yeah when you work it out i want it too  
Now when you work out where to draw the line  
Your guess is as good as mine"_

Dean acariciou-lhe a face. Tão bom... Mesmo que os laços que os uniam não fossem de todo normais, sabia, eram tudo o que tinha de mais valioso. Ter Sam ao seu lado era uma das melhores coisas de cada dia da sua vida.

Agora estavam ali outra vez. Com a diferença de estarem sóbrios. Talvez por isso tudo parecesse mais difícil. Pouco importava. O que queriam agora? Os lábios um do outro.

Hesitantes, foram se aproximando aos poucos. Podiam sentir ambas mãos tremerem, podiam sentir a respiração do outro acariciar sua pele... Reciprocidade. Eram correspondidos em cada ação, por menor que esta fosse.

E então puderam sentir. Sam não se achava merecedor dos sentimentos de Dean, mesmo que soubesse que os seus eram iguais, talvez até mesmo mais fortes que os do mais velho.

Sentiu a mão dele acariciando sua face. Aquele beijo não era algo voraz... Demonstrava toda a saudade, todo o amor, ou o que diabos quer que aquilo fosse... E isso fazia ambos quererem o momento para sempre. Nada melhor que estar nos braços de quem se ama, independente de todo e qualquer fator.

Dean afastou-se quebrando o contato.

— Sabe onde isso vai nos levar, não sabe?

Sam fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, antes de abri-los e olhar para Dean e acenar leve e positivamente que sim com a cabeça.

— Não vai fugir de novo por isso, vai?

— Não...

— Vai?

Aproximou-se mais. Já sentia um calor no peito.

— Não.

— Não mesmo?

Sussurros ao pé do ouvido. Arrepios. Sabiam que a casa estava caindo novamente... Não podiam fazer nada para parar. Não mais, não agora.

— Dean...

Sam gemeu de leve quando sentiu a língua do mais velho escorregar por seu pescoço.

"_Where do we go nobody knows  
Don't ever say you're on your way down, when  
God gave you style and gave you grace  
And put a smile upon your face, oh yeah"_

— Quer que eu pare?

Indagou rouco, acariciando os cabelos do mais novo com uma mão enquanto a outra se mantinha pousada em sua cintura delicada, acariciando levemente com as pontas dos dedos. Sam hesitou um pouco em responder...

— Não.

Firme, decidido como sempre. Sentia-se quente por dentro, queria ceder aos encantos do mais velho. Temia. Temia ser rejeitado se o fizesse. Suas mãos estavam paradas nos ombros de Dean.

— Por que está tão... diferente?

— E-eu... — hesitou — Estou com medo.

— Não fique.

A certeza, a positividade que viu nos olhos do mais velho fez com que acreditasse nas palavras do mesmo, fez com que acreditasse que podia agir como realmente queria. Na verdade, podia. Dean apenas quebrara os seus bloqueios.

E então, os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, cheios de sentimento. Dean estava demonstrando para Sam que não importava o que houvesse feito. Nada além deles importava agora. Erros, morais... Nada... Queria que o mais novo entendesse isso, e pelo jeito que agora correspondia, com fome de mais contato, havia entendido perfeitamente.

— Dean...

Sam se afastou, puxando o mais velho pela regata em direção à sua cama. Tombaram. Juntos, lábios colados.

"_Now when you work it out i'm worse than you  
Yeah when you work it out i want it too  
Now when you work out where to draw the line  
Your guess is as good as mine"_

Podiam sentir o calor tomando conta, podiam sentir a sanidade saindo de cena junto com cada mísera peça de roupa que era retirada, podiam sentir as mãos tremendo, hesitando em fazer algo que talvez causasse problemas novamente, mais tarde... Podiam sentir também a necessidade de ceder ao momento, de sucumbir àquela escuridão agradável do quarto, àquele ritmo da música...

Sabiam o que estava acontecendo de novo, sabiam que as roupas já estavam todas no chão, e que a última peça que separava seus corpos, era a maldita boxer de Sam... Dean estava nu, sobre ele. Ainda se beijavam, ainda hesitavam um pouco, mas o que estava por vir era tão... errado, pecaminoso, delicioso...

Os beijos do mais velho cessaram. Sam olhou confuso para ele. Droga.. Será que.. havia algo errado impedindo que o mais velho continuasse? Ah, temores, temores e mais temores...

— Dean...

— Sammy.. — foi interrompido pelo mais velho — Você realmente quer isso? Quer que toda essa loucura continue?

— Dean, por favor...

— Me responde... Não posso seguir se não tiver certeza de que você não vai se arrepender depois...

— Não, Dee.. Eu não vou.

"_It's as good as mine"_

Olhos nos olhos... Respirações ofegantes.

"_It's as good as mine"_

Dean tocando a face de Sam, aproximando-se, podendo ver o outro cerrar os olhos em antecipação...

"_It's as good as mine"_

E então se beijaram daquele mesmo modo quente que fizeram na primeira vez naquele quarto, quando estavam bêbados, sob o efeito daquela magia de Emily...

"_Na nana nana, na nana nana"_

Dean podia sentir Sam clamar por seus toques, por sua presença... Sam podia sentir Dean clamando por seus gemidos, por seu corpo entregue, por seus ofegos...

"_As good as mine"_

E então, quando deram por si, nem sabiam por qual caminho estavam se enfiando... Sam estava assentado sobre a cintura de Dean olhos nos olhos enquanto seu corpo profanado ia e vinha,

"_As good as mine"_

perdendo toda e qualquer marca de outro corpo que não fosse o de Dean, perdendo toda e qualquer marca de sua culpa, de sua fragilidade, instabilidade,

"_As good as mine"_

perdendo todo o seu juízo, minando as forças de Dean junto às suas, querendo se acabar nele... E então, os corpos giraram, invertendo posições...

"_As good as mine"_

Agora Sam tinha suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Dean, enquanto este o beijava, enquanto ambos corpos ondulavam em sincronia, derretendo-se no calor que havia se formado de uma hora para outra dentro daquele quarto, derretendo-se no fim de tudo, selando aquele ato como o recomeço de algo que mal existiu, e que agora tinha forças o bastante para prosperar, para brilhar, para tornar os simples laços existentes tão fortes e complexos quanto qualquer outra coisa já vista anteriormente.

"_Where do we go nobody knows  
Don't ever say you're on your way down, when  
God gave you style and gave you grace  
And put a smile upon your face"_

Podiam estar em pecado, mas não se importavam. A pureza de todo o sentimento de amor, de perdão, que no momento só eles sabiam a grandeza, os absolvia de todo e qualquer pensamento impuro, de todo e qualquer pecado, de todo e qualquer sofrimento. Estavam no céu, no paraíso que era só deles, estavam um nos braços do outro, como sempre deveria ter sido, como era para ser de agora em diante.

Estavam em paz, estavam no amor, estavam protegidos por todas as coisas que faziam aquele momento único, os braços de Dean, o corpo de Sam, carinho, paz, felicidade.

Estavam como sempre deveriam estar...

Juntos. Do mesmo lado.

Fim.

------

Bom, este foi o epílogo de Circus, algo só pra completar, um gran finale. Espero que tenham curtido essa aventura...

**Soundtrack do capítulo:**

Coldplay – God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

Obrigada a quem acompanhou a trama até aqui. Obrigada pelas reviews, pela presença e obrigada também ao ser que habita os confins, cercanias, adjacências da minha mente por me dar tantas idéias embaraçosas e gigantescas... Boa sorte aos que aqui ficam e, como brindei um dia, logo ao entrar nisso, brindo hoje ao sair: Viva o Wincest.


End file.
